Kotaroukun
by GoodGurl
Summary: Chapter 9 updatedPITA TEN! titled: the FINAL chapter of the story! What was the decision made by Koboshi? Read up! And don't forget to review!
1. A fresh new life

**Chapter 2 - Nostalgic**

He walked around the street, undoubtedly excited about something. He has never been this excited ever since the Japanese soccer team won against the British team in the world cup championships last year. This year, he was excited about something. Or rather...SOMEONE. He has never felt this way about anyone before, not even to Shia who had become his number one fan in his love life for the past three years. If he had stuck to that, he would still be very much in love with her, but...things change. People change. It was only a year ago did Takashi Ayanokouji had feelings for a certain blond haired, short girl whose sights were always on his best friend, Kotarou. He was the only one who ever wrote to her about what's been going on in Japan. She would reply with certain enthusiasm, though Takashi could tell she was still hesitating to talk about Kotarou no matter how badly she wanted to. Sometimes it hurt him to imagine her crying in her sleep, thinking about Kotarou and Shia. Indeed she had a thought that Kotarou was dating Shia at this time, but he was scared for her to know that it was Misha who had returned her feelings towards Kotarou and were ACTUALLY dating now. It was much to his shock that Kotarou had feelings for Misha, not Shia. He didn't see it coming at all. For some odd reason though, Kotarou kept it a secret from him, but Takashi was more than happy to know about it from his best friend instead of from other people. He was just more than glad that him and Kotarou have resolved their differences.

"Oi! Kotarou! Kotarou!" He bent down to pick up a pebble from the ground and threw it against Kotarou's window. Takashi glanced at his watch, which read, eight thirty in the morning, but Takashi couldn't care less. Koboshi was arriving in the afternoon and it would take hours to get to the airport if they didn't leave now. Plus, he would rather have him and Kotarou only to be meeting Koboshi. It seems Koboshi still has problems hanging around with Shia and Misha. ESPECIALLY Misha, even after these years.

Takashi waited for a few more minutes, until he decided to throw another pebble, but it ended up bounding over the top of Kotarou's head when he opened the window. It nearly missed his eye, but Kotarou was far too sleepy to care at this point. "Oi! Kotarou! Rise and shine! Uematsu will be arriving here any minute!" The blond grinned as he noticed Kotarou giving him an evil look, before saying, "I'll be right down." Normally, Takashi didn't need to throw anything through the window, otherwise, it would land on top of someone else's head one level below them in the apartment, but now, since his father remarried, they had moved to a nicer house just a few blocks down from where the Higuchi lived before. Higuchi Miine-san was a very nice lady, very beautiful, who had a little daughter named Minako. Minako immediately became attached to Kotarou, just like how Kotarou's little cousin was attached to him. She was also attached to Takashi and he to her. She reminded him of a smaller version of Koboshi, yet a bit quieter.

A few seconds later, Kotarou was immediately downstairs to meet up with Takashi, all dressed in his casual attire. With sleepy eyes, he yawned and followed his best friend out the front steps and into the car. They were just about to step inside, when a loud, booming voice woke up Kotarou's tired self altogether, startling him. "KOTAROU-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN!" The noise was then followed by a loud smack on the ground as Kotarou's body and the source of the voice came stumbling down. Takashi shook his head. The pink hair belonged to none other than Misha and the blond was quite relieved that Kotarou was alive after that whole display of affection. "Ne, ne, Kotarou-kuuun! Ten-chaaaan! Are you going to pick up Koboshi-chan?"

Takashi smiled and nodded. "Hai. She's on her way here, but we figured we go now so we wouldn't have to be stuck in traffic!"

Misha jumped up and down as usual. "Can I come too, Ten-chan?"

The blond hesitated for a while and was about to say something, when Shia came into view. "I think Kotarou-kun and Ten-chan should just go on their own, Misha-san... You can stay here and help me prepare lunch for the party tonight for Koboshi."

Kotarou smiled. "That's very kind of you Shia-san..."

Shia smiled, shaking her head. "Iiee, I just do what I think is right. She is our friend after all, ne?"

"Hai," Kotarou replied.

"HAI-SU!" Misha replied, stepping back to give Kotarou room to get inside the car. "Be back soon, ne?"

Both boys nodded. They were finally able to get inside the car without anymore interruptions. Takashi started the car and drove towards the direction of the airport. However, they were unaware of the flying figure with wings floating above the car, following wherever they go. Shia just watched, unnerved by Misha's sudden decision to chase them, nor the fact that she was going to be seen in broad daylight by the public.

"How careless can you be?" came Nyaa's voice.

Shia looked down at the black cat rubbing itself against her leg. "Nani, Nyaa?"

"Shia... don't you know yet that demons and angels aren't suppose to be seen in broad daylight? They are suppose to be spirits, watching people on Earth. When will you ever learn? I give up..." Nyaa turned and left, giving Shia alone time to think about what he just said.

* * *

She was lucky to be greeted with the beautiful night sky overlooking the ocean as she stepped down into her old home. She was officially in Japan and after five long years, it was a unbelievable feeling. Koboshi was quite nervous of meeting her friends again, wondering what they would think of her when they saw her now. Truly, she could guess that they might see her a whole new person. Her hair was no longer curly in the ends, but had gotten straight since she turned thirteen and she was no longer honey blond, but more like a golden blond with little streaks of light brown in some areas. Her eyes, however stil held that pure, Asian color of dark brown. Koboshi had grown much taller over the last five years and was now in the total height of 5'6 to be exact, but she was still very much a tomboy, rarely wearing any makeup because she believes that makeup are just a way to hide the real beauty inside. Indeed, she wore fashionable and dressy outfits, but she still enjoyed wearing anything from army type clothes to cargo pants. Koboshi joined a crowd of people who were also with her in the airplane walk down the platform and into the actual building of the airport, dragging along her two suitcases worth for at least two months. She adjusted her backpack on her back and looked around. The lady who sat beside her, who told her she was meeting her brother for the very first time in thirty years, was embracing a young man in his early twenties. When she saw them, she felt a pang of jealousy. The blond wished someone was there to do the same thing.

And...her wish was granted when Koboshi was suddenly knocked down by a huge force. She fell on the floor, narrowly missing her suitcase and suddenly found herself squashed in between a tall figure and the ground. Koboshi looked up into the eyes of a VERY happy Misha. "Misha...san?"

"Koboshi-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Misha yelped, damaging Koboshi's ears. She hugged her again, then quickly got up on her feet. She lifted (I mean LIFTED) Koboshi back on her feet and apologized, before hugging her fiercely again. "I missed you soo much Koboshi-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Koboshi didn't know how to react. She was beyond shock, yet glad at the same time that someone FINALLY greeted her. However, she was not really counting on THAT kind of greeting. Speechless, the blond just hugged her back and smiled. "I missed you too, Misha-san..."

Misha stepped back and suddenly her eyes started to water. The pink haired girl looked at her up and down and smiled. "Waaaiiii! Koboshi-chan! You're sooo kawaii! Look at you!" She hugged her again, but much tighter this time.

"Uggh! Misha...san...you're...I can't..."

"Misha-san...You can let go now..." came a soft voice from behind the pink haired girl. Koboshi thanked the voice in her head as she was released reluctantly by the enthusiastic girl. She allowed herself to breathe for a couple of seconds, before looking up at her savior. It was none other than Ten-chan.

"Ten-chan!" Without even giving herself a chance to look at him, she hugged him and smiled.

Takashi hugged her back. "Wow, Uematsu! I never knew you could grow up into a hottie!" Indeed, she had grown quite beautiful the last time he saw her. Now taller and had straight, golden blond hair, one would wonder if she was a model or not. "Are you sure that's you in there?" He knocked on her head playfully and laughed.

Koboshi blushed. In reaction to his comment, she pushed him away from her and glared at him, but all she received from him was a simple wink, which made Koboshi blush harder. "Stop it!" she said, punching him playfully in the arm. Then, it suddenly dawned on her about what she had to do. Smiling, evilly, she jumped up and grabbed the tall blonde's neck, catching it with her arm and started rubbing her knuckles against the top of his head.

"HEY! Itai! That hurts! Let go!" Takashi yelped, struggling to let himself free from her surprisingly strong grasp.

"Hah hah! That's what you get for being fresh with me!" Koboshi laughed, letting go of Takashi. "I'm still the same Uematsu you know, Ten-chan! Remember that!"

"All right, all right. I guess I underestimated you!" Takashi said, grinning.

"Hello, Koboshi-chan..." came a second voice which she hasn't heard from a long time. Takashi moved aside to give Koboshi a chance to look at who was talking to her. The blond girl gasped in surprise at Kotarou standing there, nervously stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Hi..." she breathed.

Kotarou took a step forward then, unsure of what to do, held out his hand towards her. "Welcome...back..."

"Oh..." Disappointed, Koboshi shook his hand awkwardly. "Yeah, thanks..."

They stood there awkwardly, until Misha finally said, "Ne, ne, Koboshi-chan! Let me help you with your bags!" She grabbed one of the handles of Koboshi's luggage, but, with Misha being clumsy, she was unable to hold on to it long when the luggage fell foward, sending her forward as well. She stumbled, sending other luggages flying around her. Koboshi, Takashi and Kotarou watched in horror while this was happening. Those whose luggages were part of Misha's 'domino' screamed in fright as the girl tried to grab one of the luggages to keep it from falling, but it ended up breaking open, forcing the contents of the bag to fall on the ground. Ladies underwear flew around, panty liners, clothes and shoes came jolting out of the bag. It ended with Misha sprawling on the floor, only able to save one bag from disaster...which was Koboshi's. Kotarou, Takashi and Koboshi decided to grab Misha, along with Koboshi's luggage quickly and bolted out the door.

As they neared Takashi's car, Koboshi couldn't help but laugh. She really did miss that part of being friends with Misha, no matter how ridiculous it was getting. Kotarou, Takashi and Misha all looked at her strangely, wondering what had gotten into her, but Koboshi just grinned at them and said, "I really missed you guys...especially you Misha!" Uncharacteristically, Koboshi hugged Misha.

For the first time that day, she couldn't stop laughing as they drove towards Shia and Misha's new house. She completely forgot what had drove her to come to Japan quickly and ended up thinking about it when they arrived at the house.

* * *

Takashi took a long deep breath. He was going to see Koboshi after five long years. He thought about what to say to her, but decided against saying anything at all. There's a possibility that she was probably more excited of seeing Kotarou than he was of seeing her. He wasn't hurt or anything. He was prepared for that to happen anyway. "What do you think she looks like now, Ten-chan?" came Kotarou's voice. Takashi looked behind him at his best friend and shrugged, looking around for her amongst the crowd who had disembarked from the airplane she was suppose to be in.

"I guess she might have changed a little, who knows. We have yet to find out, ne?" Takashi replied after a few seconds of thinking what to say to Kotarou.

Kotarou nodded, sighing.

More people disembarked, but still no sign of her. Takashi searched frantically, feeling a little bit nervous now that he was going to see Koboshi soon. Finally, he saw her. At least, he thought it was her. A figure stepped into the light, with long blond hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was probably dreaming because it couldn't be her. The Koboshi he knows wouldn't wear tight jean pants or tight sweaters that shows off her figure. But before he could figure it out, something pink came dashing from out of nowehre, pushing him out of the way.

"Koboshi-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnn!"

Takashi sighed. He recognized the voice very well and it was none other than Misha's. He had a feeling she was going to follow them to the airport. He watched Misha hug the attractive blond very fiercely that they ended up falling on the ground with Misha on top of her. Takashi was now sure that the girl he just was indeed Koboshi. Deciding on that, he walked up to them and stopped a few feet away to let them converse first before he would interrupt.

"Waaaiiii! Koboshi-chan! You're sooo kawaii! Look at you!" Misha wailed. She helped the poor girl on her feet and Takashi was finally able to see her face clearly now. Koboshi Uematsu had indeed changed. She WAS much taller and had straighter and shorter hair. Takashi watched as Misha hugged her again, but this was also his opportunity to help the blond girl out from being squeezed to death.

"Misha-san... You can let go now..." Takashi gently removed Misha's arms from around Koboshi and couldn't help but laugh when he noticed Koboshi frantically trying to bring back air into her lungs. She looked up and her eyes held that beautiful glow when she finally recognized him. All he heard from her was his name and before he had a chance to say something else, she had wrapped her arms around him into an embrace. From what he had observed about her, Koboshi had grown into a beautiful young woman. "Wow, Uematsu! I never knew you could grow up into a hottie! Are you sure that's you in there?" He couldn't help but tease her a little to stop himself from getting a lot more nervous than he already is.

"Stop it! " Takashi laughed, but he was shocked to realize that Koboshi was almost his height and was able to reach around his neck with her arm and drag her down with him. The shorter girl suddenly started to give him the noogie.

"HEY! Itai! That hurts! Let go!" The blond quickly moved away from Koboshi and grinned.

"That's what you get for being fresh with me! You still have to remember that I'm still the same Uematsu that you know, Ten-chan!"

Takashi grinned, stepping back away from Koboshi. "I guess I underestimated you!" He stepped back to give Kotarou a chance to look at her and when he did, he could see his best friend glow in surprise at the sight of Koboshi all grown up. Takashi noticed the longing in Koboshi's eyes as she neared him. There was sudden awkwardness between his two best friends, but there was definite longing in Koboshi's part. The tall, blond young man couldn't help but feel jealousy towards Kotarou and had a mixture of anger towards his best friend as well. Could Kotarou really JUST notice Koboshi now? For a long time, Takashi always knew the woman inside Koboshi and he has always helped her to be with his best friend, but now... HE was the one who wanted to be with her and yet, no one was helping him to it. He was on his own now.

* * *

They arrived at Shia and Misha's small home an hour later, greeted by the smell of Shia's cooking and Nyaa's constant nagging about Shia not being 'demon' enough for their underworld council. Koboshi was quite surprised that the black cat STILL stuck by Shia's side even though she was no longer working as a demon. She appreciated the loyalty in the cat, even though she didn't get along with him.

"Ah! Koboshi-chan!" Shia spoke with her soft voice. She approached the blond girl immediately and gave her a kind hug, which Koboshi found rather discomforting at this moment. Misha had volunteered to put the luggages inside, but Takashi and Kotarou insisted on doing it themselves, because he was afraid that the same thing might happen in the house like what happened in the airport. After much arguing about it, the two boys were finally able to drag the heavy luggages inside the living room. Shia invited Koboshi to look around the house, while she finished cooking food. Misha also volunteered to show Koboshi around, but the boys did not complain. At least this was something that Misha COULD do that didn't require any accidents. Takashi and Kotarou decided to turn on the t.v. to see if there was any soccer games on and when they found out there wasn't any, they decided to join Misha in showing Koboshi around, no matter how reluctant Kotarou was at first.

"This is our bedroom! This is where I sleep! Over here is where Shia sleeps! This...is where you're going to sleep, Koboshi-chan!" Misha was saying as the two boys approached them. Koboshi was trying her best to be attentive to what Misha was saying, but with Kotarou around, it was impossible for her to do now. Her eyes kept wandering towards the purple haired young man, now with shorter hair and was now even taller from the last time she saw him. "Koboshi-chan?"

"Nani?" Koboshi whirled her head around at Misha, who was looking at her with dissatisfaction. The pink haired girl opened the door behind her and gestured for the blond to go in.

"I said this will be your room, are you listening?" Misha giggled. "Ne, ne, Kotarou-kun! Ten-chan! Bring Koboshi's luggages in this room!" she told the boys. Kotarou and Takashi both nodded and went back downstairs to fetch the blond girl's luggages.

Koboshi stepped inside the room and looked around. It was a small room, which consisted only of a bed, a closet and a window, but it was better nonetheless. At least she didn't have to worry about paying for a hotel tonight. But, where did this spare room come from? She remembered Takashi saying in one of his letters that the house only had two bedrooms. She approached the window and opened it, looking outside the beautiful view of the park. At this time, the two boys stepped inside, bringing in her luggages with them and putting them beside her bed. Koboshi smiled at them and thanked them softly. Shia appeared a few seconds later, announcing that lunch was finally ready. Misha was the first one to leave the room, followed by the two boys, Shia and then Koboshi. They each filed themselves in their respectible chairs. Koboshi sat in between Shia and Misha. Across from the girls, sat Kotarou and Takashi, leaving a spare chair to Takashi's left.

"Ooh! Everything looks delicious, Shia-san!" Takashi commented, his mouth watering from hunger. He grabbed his fork and lunged for the first thing he saw on the table, then put it on his own plate. It was German sausage, one of the foods Koboshi noted that he liked ever since he visited Germany when he was just ten years old. Kotarou went for the rice cakes and so did Misha. Shia sat there, waiting for the right moment to sneak in food for her plate, while Koboshi just watched it all happening and as she watched, she felt nostalgic. And she was beginning to feel like she was going to cry at this moment.

"Koboshi-chan? Is something wrong?" The blond girl looked up. At her question, everyone's eyes were suddenly on her and she felt like being interrogated. Koboshi shook her head and smiled, swallowing the tears from her eyes.

"Iiee, nothing's wrong, Shia-san... I was just remembering something from when we were children..." Koboshi grabbed the last German sausage from the plate and began eating it quietly. Koboshi avoided everyone's eyes as much as possible. She didn't want to do this. She shouldn't cry. She had to be strong and...too late. Tears suddenly surrounded her eyes. Large beads of tears all streamed down her face, evident that she was holding them in for the longest time. All eyes were suddenly turned from curiosity, to worry.

"Koboshi-chan!" Misha turned to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Is something the matter? Why are you crying? Why are you sad?"

The blond girl laughed. "Oh, I'm not sad." She wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm just happy!"

Misha looked around at everyone, confused. "Why would you cry if you're happy?"

Takashi smiled at Misha, then glanced at Koboshi, who was now being comforted by Shia. "Well, sometimes Misha-chan, the way to express happiness is through tears."

"Why?" Misha stared intently into Takashi's eyes, waiting for the very right answer.

"It's just how some people are. We can't really question why they feel these things," Kotarou suddenly answered.

Koboshi looked at Kotarou. Takashi glanced from the blond girl and then to Kotarou. It seems Koboshi was trying to tell him something through her eyes, yet Kotarou didn't seem to understand it. After what seemed like forever the two stared at each other, the blond girl was the first one to break contact. She stood up and looked around at everyone, except at Kotarou. "Well, I'm quite tired. I think I'm going to head off to bed. Thank you so much for the welcome party, Misha-chan...Shia-san..." With that said, she turned and left for her room, leaving the two girls stunned by her action. Takashi glanced at Kotarou, who didn't seem to be unnerved by Koboshi's actions and the blond felt really angry with that. Why didn't Kotarou say anything to stop Koboshi from going anywhere? Didn't he get it? Suddenly, he didn't feel like staying anymore. Takashi stood up and nodded towards the two girls. "I'm going to head out too. See you girls and...Kotarou." He nodded at his best friend and quickly left without another word.

Misha looked around, confused. "Um... did I miss something?"

* * *

**Note**: Wooh! Second chapter finished! Review mmmkay? 


	2. Nostalgic

Chapter 2 - Nostalgic  
  
  
  
He walked around the street, undoubtedly excited about something. He has never been this excited ever since the Japanese soccer team won against the British team in the world cup championships last year. This year, he was excited about something. Or rather...SOMEONE. He has never felt this way about anyone before, not even to Shia who had become his number one fan in his love life for the past three years. If he had stuck to that, he would still be very much in love with her, but...things change. People change. It was only a year ago did Takashi Ayanokouji had feelings for a certain blond haired, short girl whose sights were always on his best friend, Kotarou. He was the only one who ever wrote to her about what's been going on in Japan. She would reply with certain enthusiasm, though Takashi could tell she was still hesitating to talk about Kotarou no matter how badly she wanted to. Sometimes it hurt him to imagine her crying in her sleep, thinking about Kotarou and Shia. Indeed she had a thought that Kotarou was dating Shia at this time, but he was scared for her to know that Shia had finally returned her feelings towards Kotarou and were ACTUALLY dating now. For some odd reason though, Kotarou kept it a secret from him, but Takashi was more than happy to know about it from his best friend instead of from other people. He was just more than glad that him and Kotarou have resolved their differences.   
  
"Oi! Kotarou!!! Kotarou!!!" He bent down to pick up a pebble from the ground and threw it against Kotarou's window. Takashi glanced at his watch, which read, eight thirty in the morning, but Takashi couldn't care less. Koboshi was arriving in the afternoon and it would take hours to get to the airport if they didn't leave now. Plus, he would rather have him and Kotarou only to be meeting Koboshi. It seems Koboshi still has problems hanging around with Shia and Misha. ESPECIALLY Shia, even after these years.   
  
Takashi waited for a few more minutes, until he decided to throw another pebble, but it ended up bounding over the top of Kotarou's head when he opened the window. It nearly missed his eye, but Kotarou was far too sleepy to care at this point. "Oi! Kotarou! Rise and shine!!! Uematsu will be arriving here any minute!" The blond grinned as he noticed Kotarou giving him an evil look, before saying, "I'll be right down." Normally, Takashi didn't need to throw anything through the window, otherwise, it would land on top of someone else's head one level below them in the apartment, but now, since his father remarried, they had moved to a nicer house just a few blocks down from where the Higuchi lived before. Higuchi Miine-san was a very nice lady, very beautiful, who had a little daughter named Minako. Minako immediately became attached to Kotarou, just like how Kotarou's little cousin was attached to him. She was also attached to Takashi and he to her. She reminded him of a smaller version of Koboshi, yet a bit quieter.   
  
A few seconds later, Kotarou was immediately downstairs to meet up with Takashi, all dressed in his casual attire. With sleepy eyes, he yawned and followed his best friend out the front steps and into the car. They were just about to step inside, when a loud, booming voice woke up Kotarou's tired self altogether, startling him. "KOTAROU-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!" The noise was then followed by a loud smack on the ground as Kotarou's body and the source of the voice came stumbling down. Takashi shook his head. The pink hair belonged to none other than Misha and the blond was quite relieved that Kotarou was alive after that whole display of affection. "Ne, ne, Kotarou-kuuun! Ten-chaaaan! Are you going to pick up Koboshi-chan????"  
  
Takashi smiled and nodded. "Hai. She's on her way here, but we figured we go now so we wouldn't have to be stuck in traffic!"  
  
Misha jumped up and down as usual. "Can I come too, Ten-chan?"  
  
The blond hesitated for a while and was about to say something, when Shia came into view. "I think Kotarou-kun and Ten-chan should just go on their own, Misha-san... You can stay here and help me prepare lunch for the party tonight for Koboshi."  
  
Kotarou smiled. "That's very kind of you Shia-san..."  
  
  
  
Shia blushed. Takashi was much surprised at that. He rarely saw her blush. "Iiee, I just do what I think is right. She is our friend after all, ne?"  
  
"Hai," Kotarou replied.  
  
"HAI-SU!" Misha replied, stepping back to give Kotarou room to get inside the car. "Be back soon, ne?"  
  
Both boys nodded. They were finally able to get inside the car without anymore interruptions. Takashi started the car and drove towards the direction of the airport. However, they were unaware of the flying figure with wings floating above the car, following wherever they go. Shia just watched, unnerved by Misha's sudden decision to chase them, nor the fact that she was going to be seen in broad daylight by the public.   
  
"How careless can you be?" came Nyaa's voice.   
  
Shia looked down at the black cat rubbing itself against her leg. "Nani, Nyaa?"  
  
"Shia... don't you know yet that demons and angels aren't suppose to be seen in broad daylight? They are suppose to be spirits, watching people on Earth. When will you ever learn??? I give up..." Nyaa turned and left, giving Shia alone time to think about what he just said.  
  
  
  
  
  
********************************************  
  
  
  
She was lucky to be greeted with the beautiful night sky overlooking the ocean as she stepped down into her old home. She was officially in Japan and after five long years, it was a unbelievable feeling. Koboshi was quite nervous of meeting her friends again, wondering what they would think of her when they saw her now. Truly, she could guess that they might see her a whole new person. Her hair was no longer curly in the ends, but had gotten straight since she turned thirteen and she was no longer honey blond, but more like a golden blond with little streaks of light brown in some areas. Her eyes, however stil held that pure, Asian color of dark brown. Koboshi had grown much taller over the last five years and was now in the total height of 5'6 to be exact, but she was still very much a tomboy, rarely wearing any makeup because she believes that makeup are just a way to hide the real beauty inside. Indeed, she wore fashionable and dressy outfits, but she still enjoyed wearing anything from army type clothes to cargo pants. Koboshi joined a crowd of people who were also with her in the airplane walk down the platform and into the actual building of the airport, dragging along her two suitcases worth for at least two months. She adjusted her backpack on her back and looked around. The lady who sat beside her, who told her she was meeting her brother for the very first time in thirty years, was embracing a young man in his early twenties. When she saw them, she felt a pang of jealousy. The blond wished someone was there to do the same thing.   
  
And...her wish was granted when Koboshi was suddenly knocked down by a huge force. She fell on the floor, narrowly missing her suitcase and suddenly found herself squashed in between a tall figure and the ground. Koboshi looked up into the eyes of a VERY happy Misha. "Misha....san?"  
  
"Koboshi-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!!!" Misha yelped, damaging Koboshi's ears. She hugged her again, then quickly got up on her feet. She lifted (I mean LIFTED) Koboshi back on her feet and apologized, before hugging her fiercely again. "I missed you soo much Koboshi-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!!!"  
  
Koboshi didn't know how to react. She was beyond shock, yet glad at the same time that someone FINALLY greeted her. However, she was not really counting on THAT kind of greeting. Speechless, the blond just hugged her back and smiled. "I missed you too, Misha-san..."  
  
Misha stepped back and suddenly her eyes started to water. The pink haired girl looked at her up and down and smiled. "Waaaiiii! Koboshi-chan! You're sooo kawaii! Look at you!" She hugged her again, but much tighter this time.  
  
"Uggh! Misha...san...you're....I can't...."   
  
"Misha-san...You can let go now..." came a soft voice from behind the pink haired girl. Koboshi thanked the voice in her head as she was released reluctantly by the enthusiastic girl. She allowed herself to breathe for a couple of seconds, before looking up at her savior. It was none other than Ten-chan.   
  
"Ten-chan!" Without even giving herself a chance to look at him, she hugged him and smiled.   
  
Takashi hugged her back. "Wow, Uematsu! I never knew you could grow up into a hottie!" Indeed, she had grown quite beautiful the last time he saw her. Now taller and had straight, golden blond hair, one would wonder if she was a model or not. "Are you sure that's you in there?" He knocked on her head playfully and laughed.  
  
Koboshi blushed. In reaction to his comment, she pushed him away from her and glared at him, but all she received from him was a simple wink, which made Koboshi blush harder. "Stop it!" she said, punching him playfully in the arm. Then, it suddenly dawned on her about what she had to do. Smiling, evilly, she jumped up and grabbed the tall blonde's neck, catching it with her arm and started rubbing her knuckles against the top of his head.   
  
"HEY! Itai! That hurts! Let go!" Takashi yelped, struggling to let himself free from her surprisingly strong grasp.   
  
"Hah hah! That's what you get for being fresh with me!" Koboshi laughed, letting go of Takashi. "I'm still the same Uematsu you know, Ten-chan! Remember that!"  
  
"All right, all right. I guess I underestimated you!" Takashi said, grinning.   
  
"Hello, Koboshi-chan..." came a second voice which she hasn't heard from a long time. Takashi moved aside to give Koboshi a chance to look at who was talking to her. The blond girl gasped in surprise at Kotarou standing there, nervously stuffing his hands in his pockets.   
  
"Hi..." she breathed.   
  
Kotarou took a step forward then, unsure of what to do, held out his hand towards her. "Welcome...back..."  
  
"Oh..." Disappointed, Koboshi shook his hand awkwardly. "Yeah, thanks...."  
  
They stood there awkwardly, until Misha finally said, "Ne, ne, Koboshi-chan! Let me help you with your bags!" She grabbed one of the handles of Koboshi's luggage, but, with Misha being clumsy, she was unable to hold on to it long when the luggage fell foward, sending her forward as well. She stumbled, sending other luggages flying around her. Koboshi, Takashi and Kotarou watched in horror while this was happening. Those whose luggages were part of Misha's 'domino' screamed in fright as the girl tried to grab one of the luggages to keep it from falling, but it ended up breaking open, forcing the contents of the bag to fall on the ground. Ladies underwear flew around, panty liners, clothes and shoes came jolting out of the bag. It ended with Misha sprawling on the floor, only able to save one bag from disaster...which was Koboshi's. Kotarou, Takashi and Koboshi decided to grab Misha, along with Koboshi's luggage quickly and bolted out the door.   
  
As they neared Takashi's car, Koboshi couldn't help but laugh. She really did miss that part of being friends with Misha, no matter how ridiculous it was getting. Kotarou, Takashi and Misha all looked at her strangely, wondering what had gotten into her, but Koboshi just grinned at them and said, "I really missed you guys...especially you Misha!" Uncharacteristically, Koboshi hugged Misha.   
  
For the first time that day, she couldn't stop laughing as they drove towards Shia and Misha's new house. She completely forgot what had drove her to come to Japan quickly and ended up thinking about it when they arrived at the house.  
  
  
  
********************************  
  
  
  
Takashi took a long deep breath. He was going to see Koboshi after five long years. He thought about what to say to her, but decided against saying anything at all. There's a possibility that she was probably more excited of seeing Kotarou than he was of seeing her. He wasn't hurt or anything. He was prepared for that to happen anyway. "What do you think she looks like now, Ten-chan?" came Kotarou's voice. Takashi looked behind him at his best friend and shrugged, looking around for her amongst the crowd who had disembarked from the airplane she was suppose to be in.   
  
"I guess she might have changed a little, who knows. We have yet to find out, ne?" Takashi replied after a few seconds of thinking what to say to Kotarou.  
  
Kotarou nodded, sighing.   
  
More people disembarked, but still no sign of her. Takashi searched frantically, feeling a little bit nervous now that he was going to see Koboshi soon. Finally, he saw her. At least, he thought it was her. A figure stepped into the light, with long blond hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was probably dreaming because it couldn't be her. The Koboshi he knows wouldn't wear tight jean pants or tight sweaters that shows off her figure. But before he could figure it out, something pink came dashing from out of nowehre, pushing him out of the way.   
  
"Koboshi-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Takashi sighed. He recognized the voice very well and it was none other than Misha's. He had a feeling she was going to follow them to the airport. He watched Misha hug the attractive blond very fiercely that they ended up falling on the ground with Misha on top of her. Takashi was now sure that the girl he just was indeed Koboshi. Deciding on that, he walked up to them and stopped a few feet away to let them converse first before he would interrupt.  
  
"Waaaiiii! Koboshi-chan! You're sooo kawaii! Look at you!" Misha wailed. She helped the poor girl on her feet and Takashi was finally able to see her face clearly now. Koboshi Uematsu had indeed changed. She WAS much taller and had straighter and shorter hair. Takashi watched as Misha hugged her again, but this was also his opportunity to help the blond girl out from being squeezed to death.   
  
"Misha-san... You can let go now..." Takashi gently removed Misha's arms from around Koboshi and couldn't help but laugh when he noticed Koboshi frantically trying to bring back air into her lungs. She looked up and her eyes held that beautiful glow when she finally recognized him. All he heard from her was his name and before he had a chance to say something else, she had wrapped her arms around him into an embrace. From what he had observed about her, Koboshi had grown into a beautiful young woman. "Wow, Uematsu! I never knew you could grow up into a hottie! Are you sure that's you in there?" He couldn't help but tease her a little to stop himself from getting a lot more nervous than he already is.   
  
"Stop it!" Takashi laughed, but he was shocked to realize that Koboshi was almost his height and was able to reach around his neck with her arm and drag her down with him. The shorter girl suddenly started to give him the noogie.  
  
"HEY! Itai! That hurts! Let go!" The blond quickly moved away from Koboshi and grinned.   
  
"That's what you get for being fresh with me! You still have to remember that I'm still the same Uematsu that you know, Ten-chan!"   
  
Takashi grinned, stepping back away from Koboshi. "I guess I underestimated you!" He stepped back to give Kotarou a chance to look at her and when he did, he could see his best friend glow in surprise at the sight of Koboshi all grown up. Takashi noticed the longing in Koboshi's eyes as she neared him. There was sudden awkwardness between his two best friends, but there was definite longing in Koboshi's part. The tall, blond young man couldn't help but feel jealousy towards Kotarou and had a mixture of anger towards his best friend as well. Could Kotarou really JUST notice Koboshi now? For a long time, Takashi always knew the woman inside Koboshi and he has always helped her to be with his best friend, but now... HE was the one who wanted to be with her and yet, no one was helping him to it. He was on his own now.  
  
  
  
  
  
**********************************  
  
  
  
They arrived at Shia and Misha's small home an hour later, greeted by the smell of Shia's cooking and Nyaa's constant nagging about Shia not being 'demon' enough for their underworld council. Koboshi was quite surprised that the black cat STILL stuck by Shia's side even though she was no longer working as a demon. She appreciated the loyalty in the cat, even though she didn't get along with him.   
  
"Ah! Koboshi-chan!" Shia spoke with her soft voice. She approached the blond girl immediately and gave her a kind hug, which Koboshi found rather discomforting at this moment. Misha had volunteered to put the luggages inside, but Takashi and Kotarou insisted on doing it themselves, because he was afraid that the same thing might happen in the house like what happened in the airport. After much arguing about it, the two boys were finally able to drag the heavy luggages inside the living room. Shia invited Koboshi to look around the house, while she finished cooking food. Misha also volunteered to show Koboshi around, but the boys did not complain. At least this was something that Misha COULD do that didn't require any accidents. Takashi and Kotarou decided to turn on the t.v. to see if there was any soccer games on and when they found out there wasn't any, they decided to join Misha in showing Koboshi around, no matter how reluctant Kotarou was at first.   
  
"This is our bedroom! This is where I sleep! Over here is where Shia sleeps! This...is where you're going to sleep, Koboshi-chan!" Misha was saying as the two boys approached them. Koboshi was trying her best to be attentive to what Misha was saying, but with Kotarou around, it was impossible for her to do now. Her eyes kept wandering towards the purple haired young man, now with shorter hair and was now even taller from the last time she saw him. "Koboshi-chan?"  
  
"Nani?" Koboshi whirled her head around at Misha, who was looking at her with dissatisfaction. The pink haired girl opened the door behind her and gestured for the blond to go in.   
  
"I said this will be your room, are you listening?" Misha giggled. "Ne, ne, Kotarou-kun! Ten-chan! Bring Koboshi's luggages in this room!" she told the boys. Kotarou and Takashi both nodded and went back downstairs to fetch the blond girl's luggages.   
  
Koboshi stepped inside the room and looked around. It was a small room, which consisted only of a bed, a closet and a window, but it was better nonetheless. At least she didn't have to worry about paying for a hotel tonight. But, where did this spare room come from? She remembered Takashi saying in one of his letters that the house only had two bedrooms. She approached the window and opened it, looking outside the beautiful view of the park. At this time, the two boys stepped inside, bringing in her luggages with them and putting them beside her bed. Koboshi smiled at them and thanked them softly. Shia appeared a few seconds later, announcing that lunch was finally ready. Misha was the first one to leave the room, followed by the two boys, Shia and then Koboshi. They each filed themselves in their respectible chairs. Koboshi sat in between Shia and Misha. Across from the girls, sat Kotarou and Takashi, leaving a spare chair to Takashi's left.   
  
"Ooh! Everything looks delicious, Shia-san!" Takashi commented, his mouth watering from hunger. He grabbed his fork and lunged for the first thing he saw on the table, then put it on his own plate. It was German sausage, one of the foods Koboshi noted that he liked ever since he visited Germany when he was just ten years old. Kotarou went for the rice cakes and so did Misha. Shia sat there, waiting for the right moment to sneak in food for her plate, while Koboshi just watched it all happening and as she watched, she felt nostalgic. And she was beginning to feel like she was going to cry at this moment.   
  
"Koboshi-chan? Is something wrong?" The blond girl looked up. At her question, everyone's eyes were suddenly on her and she felt like being interrogated. Koboshi shook her head and smiled, swallowing the tears from her eyes.   
  
"Iiee, nothing's wrong, Shia-san... I was just remembering something from when we were children..." Koboshi grabbed the last German sausage from the plate and began eating it quietly. Koboshi avoided everyone's eyes as much as possible. She didn't want to do this. She shouldn't cry. She had to be strong and...too late. Tears suddenly surrounded her eyes. Large beads of tears all streamed down her face, evident that she was holding them in for the longest time. All eyes were suddenly turned from curiosity, to worry.  
  
"Koboshi-chan!" Misha turned to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Is something the matter? Why are you crying? Why are you sad?"  
  
The blond girl laughed. "Oh, I'm not sad." She wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm just happy!"  
  
Misha looked around at everyone, confused. "Why would you cry if you're happy?"  
  
Takashi smiled at Misha, then glanced at Koboshi, who was now being comforted by Shia. "Well, sometimes Misha-chan, the way to express happiness is through tears."  
  
"Why?" Misha stared intently into Takashi's eyes, waiting for the very right answer.  
  
"It's just how some people are. We can't really question why they feel these things," Kotarou suddenly answered.  
  
Koboshi looked at Kotarou. Takashi glanced from the blond girl and then to Kotarou. It seems Koboshi was trying to tell him something through her eyes, yet Kotarou didn't seem to understand it. After what seemed like forever the two stared at each other, the blond girl was the first one to break contact. She stood up and looked around at everyone, except at Kotarou. "Well, I'm quite tired. I think I'm going to head off to bed. Thank you so much for the welcome party, Misha-chan...Shia-san..." With that said, she turned and left for her room, leaving the two girls stunned by her action. Takashi glanced at Kotarou, who didn't seem to be unnerved by Koboshi's actions and the blond felt really angry with that. Why didn't Kotarou say anything to stop Koboshi from going anywhere? Didn't he get it? Suddenly, he didn't feel like staying anymore. Takashi stood up and nodded towards the two girls. "I'm going to head out too. See you girls and...Kotarou." He nodded at his best friend and quickly left without another word.   
  
Misha looked around, confused. "Um... did I miss something?"  
  
  
  
Note: Wooh! Second chapter finished! Review mmmkay? ^^ 


	3. A Rose for a Rose

**GoodGurl**: OMG! Sorry for making you guys wait this long! ; I feel so bad and NOW, since I have finally collected all of Pita Ten, I am VERY happy now that I know someone likes ahem someone and because of that I am VERY confident about this fic! XD Although it is TOTALLY different than the actually manga, it IS based on that :P

* * *

**Chapter 3 – A Rose for a Rose**

It was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. Of course for a boy his age, he wasn't sure WHAT was the most beautiful when it came to flowers. Every boy his age would find ANYTHING beautiful, and EVERYTHING looked marvelous in his eyes. He pushed himself on the bike a little closer to the gates and watched in awe at the different varieties of flowers the brick house was surrounded with. The only ones he recognized were the roses and the lilies. The little boy glanced to his right to find a little girl his age sitting on a ceramic bench, watching a woman kneeled down, gardening and humming a tune. The little girl had long blond hair and what seemed to him to be red-purple eyes. She was watching the woman with great admiration and he could tell by the look in her eyes as they glow. To him, they were also quite pretty. He turned his head back towards the girl. He only realized that her hand gripped tightly and even possessively around a basket full of roses and was startled when she suddenly turned to look at him. She gave a smile and he was even more surprised when she stepped down from the bench and approached him, swinging the basket in her hand back and forth. The little boy couldn't move, frozen by the look in her eyes.

When she was close enough, she grabbed a rose from her basket and offered it to him. "Do you want one?" she asked sweetly, her voice small, yet soft.

The little boy stared at the rose in her tiny hands. Without as so much a question, he took the rose from her and stared at it. He looked back up at the girl but she was already sitting back on the bench, staring with admiration towards the woman gardening.

* * *

What on earth had happened last night? Takashi thought. He ran a block before stopping in front of a house he usually passed for his morning jogs. It was a nice brick house, not usually seen in a Japanese home, but it was still beautiful nonetheless. Tall trees surrounded the sides of the house and the grass was very green. Takashi has always wondered whether anyone lived there, but he usually didn't give himself a break for far too long or he would lose his edge. He clenched his fists at his sides and started running again.

Forgetting the house again, he began thinking a lot more about Koboshi ever since she came to visit from America. He has always liked her, even though many people thought that he liked Shia. Of course, some parts of it were true, but his heart will always belong to Koboshi. He didn't really understand his feelings at first, but then he began to realize, as he stood there watching her pour her heart out about Kotarou, that his feelings actually became real.

He stopped again. Yes, he and Kotarou have already renewed their friendship after that whole fiasco about his jealousy towards Kotarou about Koboshi, but….that look on the blond girl's face from last night hit him a lot more than he knew it would Kotarou. Takashi heard something bang in front of him and it took him a moment to realize that he had punched through a wall very hard that his right knuckle was starting to bleed. He glanced down at his now bleeding hand and winced, only feeling the pain just after he started moving his fist around.

"Ten-chan?"

Takashi looked up and noticed Koboshi standing there, watching him curiously. Great, the one person he wished he didn't see at this time of emotional distress. "Oh…Uematsu! How's it going?" He had forgotten about his bleeding hand, but Koboshi had seen it before he could remember.

Koboshi gasped when she noticed this. "Ten-chan! Your hand is bleeding!" She runs to him, grabs something from her bag and takes it out. It was a long, white handkerchief. "Give me your hand."

Takashi said nothing as he held out his hand to her. He watched as Koboshi gently took it and began wrapping the white handkerchief gently around it. She tied the ends together and looked up at him.

"It's not too tight, is it?" she asked, worriedly.

Takashi shook his head. "It's just fine," he replied, moving his hand around now. He glances back at her. "What are you doing in this part of town?" Takashi just noticed that she was holding some kind of bento box wrapped inside a floral designed blue handkerchief.

Koboshi nodded, frowning and looking down at the bento box in her hand. "My Aunt lives around here and she's sick. These are for her." She lifted up the box and showed it to Takashi. "My parents just called me to let me know last night that she's not feeling well."

"Oh. A cold?" When she didn't answer, Takashi knew it was MORE than just a cold. "I'm sorry, I didn't…." He decided to close his mouth so he wouldn't say any stupid words to upset her than she already is.

The blond haired girl shook her head and looked up smiling. "No, it's all right." It looked as though she was trying to hold back the tears that were always welling up inside of her. Come to think of it, Koboshi's eyes were still quite red, confirming him that she had cried before she made her way to this part of town. "I made her some of her favorite pastries and I thought I'd stop by right now and give her a visit."

Takashi nodded. "Oh okay…"

"You can come if you want. I could use some company…" Koboshi walked pass him and made her way towards the brick house in which Takashi was eyeing earlier. He was surprised that once they were near the gate, he glanced at her.

"She lives here?" Takashi asked her. It was no wonder it looked as though no one has lived there forever. Her Aunt must be really sick.

Koboshi nodded. "Yes. It used to be so beautiful." She opened the gate and walked along the covered cemented steps that led to the steps of the front door. "My Aunt Minako would go outside every morning, even at this hour to start gardening." She pointed to the weeds that accumulated around the pathway. "Where the weeds are, there used to be a trail of roses and daises along the cemented path. I used to come here every morning as a child to watch her garden. There was always a smile on her and she would sing a beautiful song with her lovely voice. Sometimes I would sit in that bench over there…" She looked to where she thought a ceramic bench would be, but found none. "Oh, I guess her daughter took it out…" There was a disappointed look on her face. "I would sit in that bench over there and listen to her hum a song while she dug a hole for the flower seeds."

Takashi suddenly remembered that THIS was the house where he first meets her. No wonder he didn't remember because the house has changed so much that the memories of meeting her in the first place had erased all that. He DID remember this house…now he knew why he would always run by here and watch the house for a moment before continuing on his way.

"Ten-chan?" Koboshi had reached the top of the stairs, about to knock on the door. Takashi looked up and said nothing before joining her at the front steps. "Are you all right?"

Takashi nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." He waited for Koboshi to knock on the door before taking a swift glance to where he remembers seeing Koboshi sitting on that bench where she thought it was.

After two more knocks, the door finally opened to reveal a woman in her early twenties with long dark hair looking at them. "Can I help you?" she asked, eyeing Koboshi and then Takashi and then Koboshi again.

Koboshi gave a bow and smiled, showing her the bento box. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Hinari-chan! It's me Koboshi!"

The woman named Hinari stared at her before giving a wide smile. "Oh my gosh! Neko-Koboshi-chan?"

Koboshi winced at the childhood nickname and grinned, nodding. "Hai!"

Hinari hugged her and stepped aside to allow Koboshi and Takashi some room to go through. Once they were inside, the dark haired woman closed the door behind her. Koboshi and Takashi both took off their shoes and they were led by Hinari to a large room where a large bed was situated. "How is she?" Koboshi whispered as they paused by the door.

The dark haired woman sighed. "She's sleeping well, but her appetite is slowly fading. The doctor said she has at least a week to last."

Koboshi nodded, gulping silently to keep her tears from falling. Takashi knew she was doing this, because she's done this many times before…mostly to keep her tears from showing in front of Kotarou when she was rejected by him.

Hinari glanced at her. "I'm glad you're here. She's been asking about you, wondering when you'd come to visit. I didn't know you were here so I called your parents and told them about what happened and asked about you. They told me where you were and they told me that they were going to call you. I'm glad that you came."

Koboshi nodded again and handed Hinari the pastries. "I brought her favorite pastries, so in case she wants it…"

The dark haired woman smiled, taking the pastries in her arms. "Thank you very much, Koboshi-chan." She gave her cousin a hug before pulling away. "Do you want to talk to her? I'm sure she can hear you and is looking forward to hearing your voice."

The blond girl smiled. "All right."

Hinari approached the bed, followed by Koboshi, with Takashi not far behind her and touched her mother's frail hand. "Okasan? Koboshi-chan is here," she spoke gently. She glanced at Koboshi before stepping aside.

Minako didn't look too old. From what Takashi could see, she looked to be in her mid forties, but the illness seemed to have aged her a lot more. She was still beautiful, with hazel eyes and auburn hair, which was a complete opposite of what Koboshi looked like. She must be Koboshi's mother's sister. Minako turned her head ever so slowly and glanced at Koboshi. She gave a kindly smile, making her look a lot younger. "Koboshi-chan…I'm so glad you're here. How are you?"

Koboshi sat down on a chair beside the bed and took her Aunt's hand in hers. "How are you Auntie?" It was an ironic question to ask for Koboshi, but her lips would not stop from saying it.

Minako kept the smile on her face. "Look at you! You have grown into a beautiful young woman!" She lifted up a hand gently and touched Koboshi's cheek. Slowly, she turned towards Takashi, who stood there awkwardly. "Oh, it's you…I'm glad you're here too. It's been a while, Takashi-kun!"

Surprised, Koboshi glanced at Takashi. "You know her?"

Takashi stared down at the woman, searching through her face for an answer. Minako laughed and her laughter quickly died down with a cough. Concerned, Koboshi squeezed her hand gently. "I don't blame you for not remembering such a short memory from a four year old boy. You were both too young to remember. His mother and I went to high school together." She smiled up again at Koboshi. "Koboshi-chan, I want you to look inside that drawer over there." Minako nodded towards the drawer to her right.

Koboshi did so and opened the first drawer. Inside was a rectangular box. "Go ahead, pick it up and open it," Minako spoke softly, coughing again. The blond girl followed her instructions and picked up the box and opened it. She blinked. Inside the box was a rose, with its petals rotten and were about to fall off. Around the stem of the rose was her name, which seemed to have been written by a little kid. "My…my name is on it. I-I don't understand." She glanced over her shoulder at her Aunt.

Minako smiled at her. "A certain little boy stopped by the next day you gave this to him and asked for you, but you weren't here at the time. So I told him I would give it to him. He seemed disappointed though that he couldn't give it to you in person, but even then he gave it to me. I kept forgetting to give it to you, but when I FINALLY remembered, you were already gone for America."

"But that means this rose has been with you for fourteen years, right?"

The woman laughed. "I apologize for taking so long to give it to you. It must be the brain tumor in me."

Koboshi stared at the rose, while behind her, Takashi stood awkwardly, watching the rose that his best friend held up to look at the writing closely. He too, saw the writing and he recognized the writing anywhere.

"It must be him," she whispered, smiling. "I can't believe he did this. I mean, Kotarou-kun KNEW me before we met in preschool together." She hugged the rose carefully in her arms and continued to stare down at it. "I can't believe I didn't remember!"

Takashi winced. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked away. Even all these years, she STILL thinks of him. "Well I think I better go. I have class this afternoon and I still have to do my homework for a bit. I'll see you later, Uematsu?"

Koboshi looked up and nodded. "Okay, see you later Ten-chan!" She gave a smile and watched him leave the room, before turning back around to stare at the rose.

Minako watched the door close behind the young man and looked back at Koboshi. It was hard to believe that even for a smart young woman like Koboshi, that she could be blinded from the real thing called, 'love.'

* * *

Little Takashi thought about the rose that was given to him. It was hidden underneath his bed, but he didn't know why he was too shy to show it to his mother. "Okasan?" He looked up at his mother, who was chopping up onions for dinner. "What does a red rose mean?"

His mother glanced at him sitting at the dining room table. She stared at him as if it was the oddest question a little boy would ask his mother. "A red rose? Well, it depends who gives you the red rose, but it means 'love.' Why, sweetheart? Did someone give you a rose?"

"Oh okay." Takashi didn't answer his mother's question instead he jumped down from the chair and walked inside his room. Love? He always thought that love was what a parent would give to a child. Why then would that girl give him a red rose? Did she think she is his mom or something? She was an odd one, but nevertheless, he grabbed the rose from under the bed and stared at it. He walked over to his desk, grabbed a piece of paper, ripped it so it was small enough to wrap around the stem of the rose. What was her name again? Oh yes…Slowly, he wrote the little girl's name on it and taped the ends together, attaching it to the stem of the rose. Now, she'll know that this rose is hers. He didn't need a rose anyway and besides, he already had a mother. Takashi stuffed the rose in his jacket pocket and ran out of the room.

"Ten-chan? Where are you going?" his mother's voice echoed from the kitchen.

Takashi paused by the front door. "I'll be back in time for dinner, I promise!" He opened the door and left, riding his bike back to that brick house where the little girl was.

* * *

**GoodGurl**: THERE! I finished the third one! I think this is one of the cutest chapters EVER! Stay tuned in the next chapter: Takashi in his temper tantrums…LOL just kidding! I don't know what's going to happen, seriously. I'm mostly making these things up along the way! 


	4. Those Little Things

**Note**: I am SOOOO like SORRY! I tend to be lazy with my writings so my apologies! bows many times, then straightens up Ahem, anyway, I would like to thank you for all your reviews and please keep it up as I continue to update!

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Those Little Things**

Yes. He had kept that memory all along in his heart and decided never to bring it back in his mind again or else it will continue to haunt him forever.

_'Then why don't you tell her now so it WON'T haunt you forever?'_ a little voice spoke in his head. _'Because it's not right if she just sees me as a friend!'_ Takashi replied back with his own eager thoughts.

_'So? How do you know she only sees you as a friend?'_

Takashi pressed a pillow on his head, hoping to block out that little voice nagging in his brain. He glanced at the clock on his bedside table. It was now quarter to four and he had to wake up three hours later to head to the library and look up the "Rise of the Roman Empire" for his research paper.

And when he still managed to erase every thought about Koboshi that morning, he found himself waking up to the sound of the alarm clock going off.

Slowly, Takashi reached over and turned off the alarm clock, the sound of that hoarse screaming from his soccer alarm clock still ringing in his ears even as he gets up from his bed and heads for the shower.

Four hours have passed and it seemed he hasn't done ANY work. But then again, as Takashi looked down at his pages, at least two and a half pages were already finished. It was as if his hands were working on their own.

He sighed and looked up from his work, towards the heads of the students. Some were concentrating really hard, glancing at their text books and writing down whatever they could find, or just using a highlighter to mark the most important points, while some completely gave up their work and were already asleep on their tables. One person had his head rested on top of his work, his arms crossed below him on the desk, his eyes closed and Takashi could hear a little bit of snoring, since he was almost sitting beside this person. Takashi was about to continue again, when he heard the same commotion he normally hears every time he was in the library doing his work. For them, it started out as visiting him for a while as he finished his work, which grew to some kind of tradition that they would come and visit him every other Wednesday.

"Yo, Takashi!"

He ignored them, but they came anyway. Takashi felt really sorry for the vulnerable librarian who was skinny and quite small, doing his best to quietly shush them, while attempting to stay away from some kind of argument that Takashi KNEW his two college roommates were capable of creating.

"Takashi! We're going to play soccer for a little bit, are you done with your homework?" The oldest of the three, Kenji Yamato would have everyone believe that he would be the responsible one from his two younger roommates, but it was quite the opposite. For being his roommate for a year, Takashi had gotten to know that Kenji was more irresponsible and a lot more immature than the three of them combined. But then again, it was he who kept Takashi from doing too much homework and kept him from stressing out so much and it was he who Takashi trusted his personal life with…not that he didn't trust Seika Masanuri or anything. To both him and Seika, Kenji was their big brother, someone fun to be with and someone you KNOW you can trust your life with if you were in trouble.

"I'm almost done, but I need to do three more pages because it's due tomorrow…" He had to admit, the reason why he hasn't finished the paper ahead of time, like he normally would, was because of Koboshi coming for the whole summer.

"Oh wow…" Takashi heard Seika breathe quietly, although he and Kenji had heard him say it. However, Takashi didn't pay attention. He knew that if he didn't finish his paper soon, he'd be behind with what he was used to doing.

"You know," Kenji started to say. "When Seika says something quietly and with so much passion, then that means he's found a girl that he likes!" Takashi could see from the corner of his eyes that Kenji had averted his attention towards the person whom he suspected Seika was eyeing. "And wow, indeed! Check it out, Takashi!"

The blond felt someone nudging him and when Takashi tried to ignore it, the nudges became annoying. Giving up, Takashi sighed and looked up to where the two were staring at. For a moment, he thought he saw Koboshi…but as soon as he looked the second time, the young blond woman was now looking their way.

"Oh sweet! She's looking this way! Time to make your move, Seika!"

Takashi sat there, still can't believe he was looking at Koboshi, all dressed up nicely again. He felt his heart beat and his chest getting tighter and tighter. "Ten-chan?" Koboshi spoke, walking up to him now.

Seika and Kenji immediately turned their eyes towards the blond, their mouths opening in disbelief. "Well…that's not surprising. Takashi is always known for his good looks and his charms!" Kenji winked, nudging Seika. Seika was quiet, but Takashi knew the reason why and he felt kind of guilty. Sometimes, Kenji doesn't seem to know when to stop with his teasing.

Takashi glared at Kenji and stood up. "Uematsu? What are you doing here?"

Koboshi glanced at Seika and Kenji before turning her attention towards her blond friend. "Well, I thought I should come visit you. I mean…" She smiled at both Takashi's friends.

"Oh…Uematsu, I'd like you to meet my two roommates." He introduced Seika and Kenji to Koboshi.

Kenji took a step forward and took Koboshi's hand, much to Takashi's irritation and kissed the back of it. "It's a pleasure to meet you, mademoiselle!"

A blush crept on Koboshi's face, yet too bad she didn't see Takashi's clenched fist at his side as he glared at his roommate. Seika seemed to be also irritated with this, but he kept a straight face, fully aware that Takashi seemed to have strong feelings for this girl.

"S-so you know how to speak French?" Koboshi asked, trying to keep her composure. She turned to Takashi. "Can I…speak to you alone, Ten-chan?"

Kenji grinned. "But of course!" He replied, rolling his R for a fake French accent.

Thank goodness though that Koboshi didn't seem impressed by Takashi's roommate's attempt to make her laugh. Seika could only notice that this young woman was much more eager to speak with Takashi alone, seeing as how she was tugging at his shirt. "Well, Takashi I think we should get going with the soccer game, ne? I think everyone else is waiting for us by now." He grabbed Kenji by the arm and dragged him along. "It was really nice to meet you, Uematsu-san."

Takashi nodded at Seika as a sign of appreciation. He watched as Seika nodded back and practically pulled Kenji along with him. "See you later, Ten-chan!" Kenji joked, turning around to continue walking off with Seika. Takashi blushed, giving him a death glare before turning around to face Koboshi once more.

"Something wrong, Uematsu?"

Koboshi looked down, a frown invisible on her face. "Well, you left in such a hurry yesterday I thought I might have done something wrong…"

Takashi blinked, unsure how to lie in this situation. If he denied something was wrong, then Koboshi would automatically know that something IS wrong…they are after all, best friends and if he said the whole truth, how on earth is he ever going to explain all that in just one breath? She might get scared off, confused and then avoid him for the rest of her life, trying to figure out what to do. Well, in what he thinks anyway. The only thing Takashi could do at this point was… "Ahahaha!" he laughed, ruffling the top of Koboshi's blond head. "Sorry I did, I had to leave pretty quickly because I needed to do homework."

Koboshi looked up, a sad look on her face. "You're lying."

Damn! Takashi thought. He KNEW there was no way of getting out of this one. "Listen, it was no big deal all right?" He made a mistake by letting out a disappointed look on his face so he quickly turned away, stuffing his hands in his pockets whenever he was nervous. It was too late though, since Koboshi had seen it.

"If it's not a big deal, then why did you have that look just now?" Takashi could sense a little irritation from Koboshi's voice.

Takashi sighed. "I…I'll tell you later, I really have to finish my homework."

"Homework…that's always your excuse. When are you ever going to tell me everything about yourself, Takashi Ayanokouji?"

Oh, that was official. She had said his first and second name, which meant she was very angry. "I have to go." With that said, he stormed out of there, quickly going back to the library, completely unaware that Koboshi had followed him inside.

"I'm not letting you go until you tell me what's wrong with you," Koboshi whispered behind him.

Takashi grabbed his stuff, put them back inside his backpack and turned around to face her. "I promise I'll tell you when I'm ready. Right now…Well since you're here, how about we go for ice cream?"

"Ice cream? I don't want ice cream, I want an explanation."

"Well, you won't get anything from me." He walked out of the library, but he could hear Koboshi following closely behind him. Takashi decided to ignore her for now, but as soon as he reached the end of a path that lead to the parking lot, Kenji had appeared right before him.

"Did you finish your homework? Did you make out with your girlfriend? Are you ready to play soccer? Oh! Hello again Koboshi-chan!"

Takashi's eyes widened.

Koboshi blushed, looking down embarrassingly.

Kenji grinned, ignoring the fact that what he said had just ruined Takashi's reputation. The blond was ready to kick the dark haired into oblivion, but he decided to keep his cool because he knew Koboshi would be disappointed with his violent tantrums. "Are you ready to play soccer then, Takashi?" Kenji was balancing the soccer ball on one knee.

Takashi thought for a moment and decided that the best way to avoid confrontation was play a little game of soccer with his friends. Usually, it was another way for him to let off some steam. "Fine, let's play." He caught the soccer ball just as Kenji tossed it in the air. Takashi took the ball with him and joined Seika and some boys into the soccer field just behind the parking lot.

"What about you ojouchan?" Kenji asked Koboshi as soon as Takashi was out of earshot.

Koboshi looked at him.

"It's nice for you to join us, Ayanokouji!" Takashi looked up and noticed a brown haired young man, who was as short as Koboshi. His name was Niwa Haruto, a freshman in college and a classmate in his History class. The blond kicked the ball towards Haruto and he head-butted it as far he could towards the goal, where it zoomed pass the attending goalie. "Ah! It's always great being your teammate in this game, Ayanokouji!"

Takashi nodded. "Same with you, Niwa."

"Oh? Who's that with Yamato?"

Takashi looked at him, then turned around and noticed Koboshi alongside Kenji. Kenji just grinned at him, but Koboshi had a determined look on her face. "She's a friend of Takashi's, Niwa! I asked her to join us!" Kenji replied as if hearing from miles away.

Niwa smirked. "Well, I don't mind. I can tell she's a lot better than the previous girls who make sad attempts to impress us guys just by kicking the ball. Oh, ojouchan, how are you at playing soccer?"

Koboshi glanced at Takashi, then at Niwa. "I was in a soccer team last year, so I think I'm pretty good," she replied, with as much confidence in her voice as before.

Takashi was surprised at this. Since she never told him in her letters that she had joined ANY after school activities, he was the one who was a lot more surprised than the rest of the boys present.

"Okay, Takashi and I will be the team captains," Niwa proposed. The eighteen other players, including the goalies joined them seconds later and were picked one by one by Takashi and Niwa. Niwa had surprisingly picked Koboshi in his team and as the game started, Takashi had regretted of not choosing her.

Watching her play was like watching an Angel with wings. Koboshi had changed drastically from a tomboyish girl he knew and loved into a beautiful swan, playing soccer as if she danced. The ball seemed attached to her foot, moving every time she moved. For a moment, time slowed down and he watched her pass every male in the opposing team, while Niwa coached on as the mid-fielder with her. He was entranced, while at the same time appalled with himself for being stupid not to tell her how he felt.

"Takashi! What are you doing?"

Takashi blinked and he noticed that Koboshi was closing in on him now. He moved forward and she moved to her right, he moved to his left, but his right foot made contact with the ball. Koboshi was surprised at this fake out that she tripped and fell.

"I guess I can never beat a legendary player like you, Ten-chan," Koboshi whispered to herself, smiling.

An hour had passed and the game was now tied 2-2. The game continued on, but this time, Kenji raised his hand for a timeout. Everyone turned to look at him, confused with this late call. "I propose a bet!"

When it came to bets, both teams usually hated backing out. It was a matter of male pride. Niwa smirked and shook his head, amused with Kenji's idea. "Well, what do you have in mind, Yamato?"

Kenji grinned and winked at Takashi. "Well, let's just say that the last few seconds will be a battle off between Takashi and Koboshi-chan here!"

"Oi! Kenji! What do you think you're doing?" Takashi yelled to his teammate.

Seika sighed. "Kenji, you idiot," he murmured.

Koboshi stood on the other side of the field, curious about what Kenji had to say.

"Well, she's proven already that she's quite skilled so let's put one each of our best players into the field and have them battle it out! What do you say ojouchan?"

"Kenji!"

"I don't mind," Koboshi responded.

All boys turned their heads at her. Some were either impressed by her boldness or find her crazy to take on a challenge against the man whom everyone knew was the best player in the field right now.

"If you win ojouchan…what would you like Takashi to do?" Niwa asked.

Koboshi stared into Takashi's eyes. "Okay, if I win, Ten-chan you have to tell me everything about yourself…I mean EVERYTHING."

Takashi stared back at her, everyone's eyes now on him. "Fine."

"All right! Takashi has agreed!" Kenji yelled out enthusiastically.

"What's your wish, Takashi?" Niwa yelled to the other side of the field at Takashi.

Takashi thought for a moment, but really there was nothing he wished for other than just to be with Koboshi. Just to hold her and show her that he was there to love her, that no one else loves her but him alone.

"If he wins, then she has to go on a date with him!" Kenji yelled out.

Koboshi's eyes widened. Takashi jerked his head at Kenji. "Kenji! What the hell do you think you're-!"

"All right, deal!" the blond girl replied.

Niwa was enjoying this. "She has agreed! Boys, back away from the lady and let's watch these two battle this out." Niwa's and Takashi's other members of their teams started to back off, leaving Koboshi alone in the field with Takashi.

Seika joined Kenji on the sidelines, frowning at him. "What are you up to?"

Kenji did not look at his roommate; instead he kept his eyes on Takashi, a serious look on his face. "He has to learn to tell a woman he loves her. Seika, do you know who that girl is?"

Seika shook his head. "Well, all I know is that she was his childhood friend."

"Not just a childhood friend…Seika. That girl is the one that Takashi has loved forever. It was a mistake for him not to tell her before she moved to America. I know, I've done it before. I've made the same mistake and I don't want him to relive that same mistake again."

Seika smiled. He knew for a long time that Kenji was always a nice guy. This was probably the best idea his roommate has come up with.

"All right! Place the ball in the center please!" Kenji yelled out. One guy did just that and he quickly moved away, allowing Niwa to blow the whistle.

Just as the whistle blew, Takashi and Koboshi were quickly head to head. Both were determined to win against the other for personal reasons. It wasn't that Koboshi didn't want to date him, it was the fact that if she won, she would learn everything about him from this point on.

"Damn…she really IS good," Kenji murmured, watching as Koboshi managed to pass Takashi with the ball. Takashi, however outran her for a bit and stole the ball back from her.

They had made it to three minutes already and still no scores from both sides. Both blondes were good at what they did and Takashi was impressed every second by Koboshi. He never knew she was this good.

"They're both good," Seika whispered to Kenji.

Finally, just as everyone was holding their breaths, Takashi had taken the ball with him and Koboshi, since she was a lot shorter than him, was unable to outrun him. He had scored after fifteen minutes of the game. Takashi's team cheered him on and joined him seconds later on the field. Niwa clapped at Koboshi's hard work and helped her up. "You did a wonderful job, ojouchan. I admire you for your boldness. I'm sure most of us would be too scared to take on the great Ayanokouji Takashi!"

"Yes," Koboshi replied, wiping sweat from the side of her face. "He is great." She looked up as Takashi was congratulated by his teammates. When she was sure they were done doing that, she approached him immediately. "Good game, Ten-chan."

"And so you two will go on your date now. Chop chop!" Kenji was quickly behind the two of them and was pushing them away from the field.

Everyone else started laughing and waited until Kenji managed to drive the two away to their 'date' before they started another new game of soccer. Seika watched, amused by Kenji's plan and joined the rest of the guys to play soccer.

* * *

"So, where do you want to go?" Takashi asked. He adjusted his backpack on his back, after almost forgetting to grab his school work from the library and glanced at Koboshi

Koboshi shrugged. "I don't really want to go anywhere, unless you have somewhere you want to go…" She gave a sweet smile and for that one moment, Takashi's heart began to start beating really fast. Damn it! Remind me to kill Kenji later! "All I want to do is to walk around since it's such a nice day anyway. And…" The blond girl clasped her hands behind her and stepped in front of him, still giving off that ray of sunshine on her face. "I still want to talk to you about what's been bothering you."

"……..do you want ice cream?" He walked passed her and started walking down the street, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"No way, you are NOT avoiding the subject this time Takashi Ayanokouji!" Takashi could hear by the way Koboshi's voice sounded and she was NOT happy indeed. He knew he wasn't able to avoid this forever, but he never thought Koboshi could be THIS desperate to find out everything about him and how he feels…about her. He could also hear her trying to catch up to his long strides, since she was a lot shorter than him. Takashi stopped to let her catch up to him, but was surprised when he felt something hit his back. Since she was also very petite, Koboshi fell backwards from the impact, but Takashi was quick and he caught her just in time before she hit the ground. He had forgotten how much of a fast walker Koboshi was.

"Are you all right?" He asked, staring down into her bright golden eyes. Takashi suddenly let go of his arm that went around her shoulder protectively and looked away, feeling his cheeks going red.

"Y-yes…" Koboshi looked up and watched him walk away quickly. She really didn't understand him, but she had a feeling that it will be a while until he told her what bothered him. The blond girl decided to stop bringing up the subject until he did and caught up to him.

"Welcome!" The sound of a cheery voice echoed inside the busy building of the ice cream parlor. "Ahh, well if it isn't my favorite customer, Ten-chan!" Koboshi looked around and noticed a pretty young woman about their age. She had long dark hair and bright blue eyes and walked gently down the aisle towards them. She looked to be floating by the way her waitress dress touched the floor.

"Hello, Mitsuki-chan!" Takashi greeted happily. He gave a great big smile at her, one that was rarely seen on Takashi's face ever since the first day Koboshi arrived. Koboshi felt a bit of jealousy from that thought that only he would smile for that girl named Mitsuki.

Mitsuki turned to look at the young woman standing beside Takashi. "And who is this lovely young lady with you today, Ten-chan?"

The blond girl thought she and Kotarou were the only ones who called him that and no one else.

"This is my childhood friend Koboshi Uematsu. She's here from America to visit me and our other friend for this summer." He turned to look at Koboshi and nodded at her. "Uematsu, this is Mitsuki Kawasaki. She and I go to the same history class together."

Koboshi nodded and gave a smile at the young woman. "Hello! It's nice to meet you Kawasaki-san." She offered a hand for a shake and the dark haired woman shook it in return.

"Do you have anymore room for us? I see you're busy this time of day." Takashi looked around for a spot, but from where he stood, he couldn't see anything at all.

"There's always room for you Ten-chan!" Mitsuki said in a manner in which bothered Koboshi very much, though she didn't know why, it's like she had any other feelings besides friendship. "Come on and follow me." The dark haired woman turned and led them the way to a booth at the very far corner. "See? I told you there is always room for Ten-chan!"

"Thank you, Mitsuki-chan." Takashi replied, giving her a smile before sitting down. Koboshi sat down as well and watched as Mitsuki winked at Takashi before tending to the other customers.

"She's a nice girl. Good choice, Ten-chan!" Koboshi spoke, doing her best not to sound too jealous. Why would she? She has no reason to be jealous! It's not like they're dating or anything!

Takashi shrugged, looking through the ice cream menu. "Good choice? She's just my classmate anyway."

"You know, you have to start dating! I can't believe you don't have a girlfriend yet when you have the pretty girls to choose from!" Koboshi grabbed her menu already placed in front of her and started reading through it. "No wonder you and her are calling each other those names…you've been visiting her all this time at this place for ice cream! Or IS IT just for ice cream?" Koboshi teased, grinning at him.

It IS just for ice cream. And I've already chosen a girl…

"Hm? Is something wrong? Is there something on my face?" Koboshi placed a hand on her face.

"Huh? Oh, no there's nothing on your face." You're just as beautiful. He was staring at her the whole time she was reading through the menu. I'm such an idiot! What's wrong with me?

Mitsuki came a minute later. "So, what'll it be you two?" She pulled out a small notepad from the front pocket of her apron and gingerly pulled out her blue pen from the coils of the notepad.

Takashi looked at Koboshi. "I have an ice cream I want to recommend you, is that all right if I order for the both of us?"

The blond girl nodded. "All right."

Takashi smiled and glanced at Mitsuki. "The two of us will have the strawberry sherbet."

Koboshi stared at him, surprised. "You still remember what my favorite ice cream is after all this time?"

The blond man nodded and leaned back on the chair. "I remember everything about you Kobo-! Um, Uematsu…" He blinked. Koboshi seemed to have noticed too that he was close to saying her first name. They stared at each other for a few seconds before they both looked away, pretending that the other has found something interesting out the window.

Koboshi felt her cheeks going red. Did he almost say her name?

_'I am such an idiot! You ALMOST said her name you dumbass! Okay, DO something to get rid of the awkwardness between you two! COME ON!_' "How's your Aunt?" _Okay…not exactly the conversation I was looking for but it's better than nothing!_

The blond girl seemed to have calmed down since she finally had the courage to turn her head and look him in the eyes. "She's doing well I think, but the doctor said she doesn't have long to live." She turned away again, back towards the window.

Takashi stared at her. He could see a glint of a tear from the corner of her eyes. This is probably the only moment he wished he could just hold her and make her feel better by kissing her forehead, stroking her hair and-!

"Two strawberry sherbets!" Mitsuki placed their orders in front of them and gave a smile at Takashi before going back to work again.

Takashi handed his friend a napkin. Koboshi thanked him and blew into it and looked down at the strawberry sherbet in front of her. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to sound too sad. I promised myself I wouldn't cry." She looked up and smiled. "After all, aren't we on a date? It was nice enough of you to order me my favorite ice cream." She picked up her spoon and scooped some of the ice cream and put it gently into her mouth. "This is just delicious! I miss this taste. I mean of course there are ice cream parlors in America, demo it's not the same as the one we all grew up in."

Takashi nodded. "This was our favorite hang out. I never once remember us not going to this place. It was like a tradition that every summer we would come here and have strawberry sherbets."

"It seemed odd that you and I were the only ones who liked strawberry sherbets, while Kotarou-kun always ordered something else." She paused, remembering everything about Kotarou. "He liked the cookies 'n' cream flavor."

The blond man looked down, his hand gripping tighter around his spoon at the point where his knuckles started to turn white. Remembering where he was and who he was sitting in front of, Takashi quickly loosened his grip around his spoon and began eating his ice cream. "Are you going back to school this year?"

Koboshi nodded and looked out the window, thinking of something to say when she spotted something or rather SOMEONE out there. She turned quiet and didn't answer Takashi's question.

Takashi followed her eyes and there, standing across the building was Kotarou and Misha, holding hands and smiling, laughing and doing just about anything that couples do during walks. "Hey, do you want to go somewhere?"

"I thought…I thought Kotarou loved Shia-san? So why…?" She turned to look at Takashi for an answer.

"It wasn't Shia-san, Uematsu…It's always been Misha-san."

"I…I didn't know that. How-how long have you known?"

Takashi hesitated. "It's been a while. I think over a year now."

Koboshi suddenly stood up, her fists clenched at her sides. "And when were you ever planning on telling me this? Until they get married while I'm still asking why it's not Shia-san anymore?" Takashi said nothing and allowed Koboshi to continue yelling but she seemed to have stopped for a bit and once again continued. "I thought we were good friends, Ten-chan."

"We are, Uematsu."

"Then why the hell didn't you tell me that…" She glanced out the window again and noticed that they were gone. Koboshi looked down, tears falling from her eyes. "I don't understand. I thought we were friends…I thought we were all friends and…I need to go home now."

Takashi stood up. "Hang on, let me pay and then I'll walk you home."

Koboshi shook her head. "No, it's all right. I'll be fine by myself." She turned and walked away quickly. Takashi looked down, gritting his teeth and slammed his fists down on the table so hard that it shook. Koboshi was gone by the time he had done this and after he quickly paid for the ice cream, he grabbed his backpack and headed on for his dorm room.

* * *

"Hey, what took you so long to get here?" Takashi looked up, closing the door behind him and gave Kenji a curious look. "What, are you acting like my mom now?" Irritated, he took off his shoes and dropped his backpack on one of the dining room chairs.

"No, I'm not trying to be your mom, since you already have one. But just to let you know, someone is in your room crying." Kenji pointed with his thumb over his shoulder at Takashi's closed room.

"What?" Takashi quickly opened his door and noticed a familiar young blond woman lying on top of his blanket on his bed, her eyes now closed, her nose red from crying and a hand gripped tightly around the napkin he had given her. Takashi sighed and walked over to her and watched her sleep for a moment. These were the moments that he wished he was brave enough to put his arms around her and make her feel better by whispering calming words in her ears, but he wasn't sure if he was even allowed to get close to the girl he has always loved. Sure they were childhood friends, but not enough to really share everything, even personal space between them. The only time they were getting close is ever since she left for America and when they started sharing letters to each other.

She stirred and Takashi flinched, afraid that she might wake up and see him watching her. He stood still, but she did not wake up, much to his relief. He continued to watch her and he kneeled down beside the bed and curled a strand of hair behind her ear that was getting in the way of her face. He noticed she had long eye lashes and when she breathed, it was quiet.

Suddenly, she opened her eyes. Takashi froze in his spot, but she only smiled and reached out a hand for his. "I'm sorry about what I said," she whispered.

Takashi shook his head. "You don't need to be sorry." He squeezed her hand gently.

"I'm sorry for barging in your room. I just couldn't go back to the apartment yet with Misha-san there."

Takashi nodded. "It's fine, you can sleep here tonight." He stood up slowly and made to let go of her hand, but Koboshi squeezed it even tighter. The blond man stopped and looked down at her.

She sat up and moved over. "Can you stay here with for a moment?"

The blond nodded. "Sure." He sat down beside her and without a second thought, Koboshi laid her head on his lap and closed her eyes.

"This is nice. I just want to stay like this. I just want this feeling to go away so I wouldn't be feeling sad all the time. I don't need to be sad. I know you're here for me Ten-chan so thank you for all you've done for me."

Takashi felt his heart beat, but he ignored it and began stroking her hair. "You don't need to thank me."

And after that, there was nothing but silence between them……

* * *

**GoodGurl**: WOOH! Done that chapter! Woopy! Sorry for that LOOOOONG update everyone! I'll make sure to update frequently! 


	5. Ever So Slowly

_Note: ooohhhhh! Sorry about the long wait! Please forgive me! bows repeatedly Enjoy the reading! XD_

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Ever So Slowly…**

Long time ago, it would have been much easier if the feelings weren't there, but lately they have stuck on to him like a wet paper towel. No…more like a wet paper towel soaked in glue. Before, it began as a gesture between friends, but lately for him, it meant more than just that.

He watched her sleep throughout the dinner hours until…Takashi glanced at his clock on the bedside table. It was already close to midnight. He hadn't really eaten yet, neither has Koboshi, but he would trade anything to keep this moment as long as possible.

She stirred.

He stroked her golden hair.

She opened her scarlet eyes and smiled.

Takashi looked down at her, slowly removing his hands. "Hey"  
"Hi." Koboshi slowly rubbed her eyes. He could tell, it took her a while to adjust to her surroundings before glancing at the clock. "Oh…it's eleven forty." She sat up slowly and glanced outside the window. "I guess I should head back. Shia-san and Misha….-san…must be worried about me now"

Takashi got up from bed and gathered her sweater and her purse from the floor. "Come on, let me walk you back…" He handed her her belongings and led the way out of the room.

* * *

The night wasn't as cold as Takashi thought it would be. They walked down along the quiet sidewalk of the campus, silently contemplating on what to say to the other. It took the bravest of the stomachs to start growling, breaking the silence. Both blondes glanced at each other and laughed out loud.

"I guess we should get something to eat," Takashi suggested, after the laughter died down. Koboshi nodded.

"Yeah, but what place is open this time of night"

"Come on, who do you think you're talking to"

"Um…the guy who barely goes out late at night, because he has to study"

Takashi snorted. "I don't think you know me that well." Without thinking, he took her by the hand and began leading her somewhere.

* * *

As minutes passed by, Koboshi found herself sitting inside a restaurant filled with young people their age. The restaurant looked as though they had entered a midnight lounge, but the chairs and the counters were designed to look like they were dragged back in time…into the 50s. "You like it?"

Koboshi turned her attention towards Takashi and nodded. "I didn't think anything would be open at this hour."

"Come on, give this campus a little credit!" Takashi raised his hand and a young man donned in white trousers and a polo shirt that included a red tie around his neck. His nametag was also red, written in white: Seiji. He approached them with a gentle smile on his face. Koboshi noticed he was quite young, maybe about two years younger than them and had dark brown hair. "Good evening you two, here are your menus." He handed them two red menus with "Lounge 1950" written in the front. "Any drink to start with, Takashi?"

Koboshi stared at Takashi. "Everyone seems to know you here, don't they"

The blond grinned. "What can I say? I AM friendly! All right, Seiji, I'll have the usual"

Seiji nodded. "All right, then iced tea it is. What about you, honey"

Koboshi thought for a moment then said, "I'll have a pina colada"

"Woah, a virgin I hope," Takashi said with a little chuckle.

She smiled at him. "With two shots"

The young waiter did not protest, then nodded and left to fetch their drinks.

Takashi leaned back in his seat, surprised by Koboshi's boldness. Well, he knew there was a little bit of boldness in her, but he had no idea HOW bold.

"What? Shocked that little Uematsu would order such a thing?" She was looking at the menu as she said this. "I mean with all the things that's been happening, I need something to help me forget"

Takashi frowned. He could tell she was trying to hold back her tears. He reached over and took her hand. "You don't need something like that…you have me." He squeezed her hand gently.

Koboshi glanced at his hand on hers. It felt warm and when he said those words, she felt even warmer. Without even noticing where their boundary of friendship lies, she curled her hand in his, flipped it over so hers were on top. She never realized how big his hands were. Did she ever hold Kotarou-kun like this? And if she did hold his hand, was his hand as warm as Ten-chan's?

Suddenly Takashi pulled his hand away. He cleared his throat and folded his arms across his chest. "I mean you know…as a friend of course"

Koboshi looked at him. "Yes I know…" Did she just see a blush on his cheeks? Odd…she thought.

"Here are your drinks." Seiji handed Takashi his iced tea and Koboshi her pina colada with two shots. "Are you both ready to order?"

Koboshi nodded. "I would like to have the American burger please and I think he'll have the same." She smiled over at Takashi.

Seiji glanced over at the blond boy. "Sure, whatever she said," Takashi replied. The young waiter shrugged and took the menus away from them. "American burger, huh? What, are you homesick already?" The blond young man took a sip of his iced tea and found it to be bitter than usual.

Koboshi shook her head. "I just thought maybe you could give it a try." She took two big gulps from her drink.

* * *

Time went by so quickly. Takashi enjoyed talking with Koboshi about the good ol' days when all three of them…Kotarou, Koboshi and himself would make all the days worth remembering. It was great seeing her laugh again. He missed her laughter or even just a hint of curve of her lips when she smiled. It was just the two of them, ignoring all the other people who were slowly leaving the restaurant. Koboshi finished her fourth drink, setting it aside as she continued to reminisce those good times. "Do you remember when I fell off the swing, because it was so high? Kotarou-kun pretty much had to help me up! That was so embarrassing!"

Takashi watched her. He couldn't remember much about that time, but he could've sworn it was him who aided her up on the swings, because he was a lot taller than Kotarou.

She chuckled, and then suddenly dropped her head on top of the table. "Ooohhh…I don't feel good. Waiter! Seiji! More pina colada please! Make it THREE shots"

"Okay, I think you've had enough that for one day…" He lifted up his hand to call for Seiji and said. "We'd like our bills please."

Seiji nodded and quietly left behind the counter for their checks.

Koboshi lifted her head up and cringed. Takashi noticed that the alcohol in her was beginning to take its toll. It took her a while to focus her eyes on him before replying in a loud voice, "Don't tell me what to do, Takashi Ayanakouji!"

"Koboshi, I should take you home now." He fished for his wallet from his pocket, just as Seiji went around the corner and handed them their bills. "Thanks Seiji…" Takashi took out his money and quickly handed it back to the waiter.

"Wait! I haven't paid yet!" Koboshi exclaimed. She opened her purse, struggling with shaky fingers and unfocused eyes to find her wallet.

Takashi sighed and stood up. He walked over to her side, grabbed her wallet and put it back inside her purse. "Hey, don't worry about paying. I got it..."

The blond girl looked up with a big wide smile on her face. "You are so good to me, Ten-chan!"

"We're friends, Koboshi…it's part of friendship." He helped her up, catching her by the waist when she was about to fall to the side. "Thanks, Seiji," he said as they walked out the door.

"Thanks Seijiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Koboshi yelled, just as the door swung shut behind them.

* * *

He ended up carrying her on his back for it was beginning to be a hassle catching her every time she missed a step. Her breath smelled of alcohol, but she felt warm and at least even the stink of alcohol assured him that she was a lot calmer than earlier.

"Where are we going?" she suddenly said.

"Taking you back to Shia-san's place."

"Whyyyy?" she whined.

"Because that's where you're staying."

Koboshi buried her face on his back. "I don't want to go there. I don't want to see HER." For some reason he smelled good to her, but then again, she didn't know what she was thinking. Her mind was everywhere.

Takashi felt her going heavy, so she adjusted her on his back. He heard her moan, followed by the sound of crying. Startled, he slightly turned his head at her. "Uematsu?"

"How come he has never looked at me the way he looks at her? I've tried YEARS to make him love me the way I do. It hurts, Ten-chan. It hurts so much!"

Takashi felt tears soak through his shirt. No longer could take her own pain, he decided to find a bench nearby and was lucky enough to notice one just a couple of steps. He gently settled her there and sat down beside her. Koboshi toppled over to the side, suddenly resting her head on his shoulder and continued to cry. The young blond man sighed. "I know Uematsu…I know."

And they stayed silent throughout the night.

* * *

She felt warm.  
All around her, red roses bloomed. She sat amongst them, her golden hair the only thing standing out. She felt the wind blowing and it felt nice.

"Hey!" She looked up and noticed a figure just far ahead. He lifted up his hand to wave and gently tossed a single rose to her. She smiled and reached out her hand to catch it as it floated to her. She held it close to her heart. Suddenly, she felt a warm and gentle hand caressing her cheek. It moved below her chin and she lifted up her head to look at the figure. She couldn't see his face, but she could tell by the size of his hands that he was definitely a man. The sunlight behind him prevented her from seeing his face. She lifted up her hand to block the sunlight and sighed…

* * *

Koboshi opened one eye. The sunlight was beaming through the window and practically giving her body warmth. She looked around, trying to focus her eyes before she noticed a familiar looking poster in the room. It took her a while to realize that she was back in her room. 'How did I get here?' she wondered. She sat up slowly, but cringed when a huge headache forced her to lie back down. 'What happened last night? I don't remember'

She heard a knock on the door. "Koboshi-chan?"

It was Misha.

The blond girl slowly turned her head towards the door as it opened slightly. She could see Misha's head peeking through the door and she turned her head to look at her. "

You're awake…" She gave a wide smile of relief and when she knew it was the right moment, the older girl stepped inside her room, carrying a tray of breakfast. "Are you hungry? I made breakfast!"

Koboshi glanced at her hands. She was surprised to see uncut fingers when normally they would be covered with band-aids. However, she was still unsure whether she should try out her breakfast. It was the fact that she ONCE never tried it for the sake of surviving and because this was Misha…the girl whom Kotarou loved. It was hard to really like her, but it was also hard not to. "How…did I get here?" were the blond girl's first words.

Misha placed the tray down on her desk and glanced at her. "You don't remember? Wow, you MUST be really sick. Ten-chan brought you here!"

NOW she remembered…just barely. "Oh…he…he didn't say anything to you did he?"

The pink haired girl shook her head and thought for a moment before saying, "Nothing really. I was shocked though when I saw him knocking on the door carrying you. I asked him what happened and he told me you just fell into a fever when he was walking you home."

Koboshi looked down. "Oh…" She smiled inwardly. 'So he carried me home and then what?' Suddenly, the blond girl cringed, burying her face in her hands. "Ooohhhh!"

Alarmed, Misha ran to her side. "What's wrong, Koboshi-chan?"

The blond girl looked up with a tired face. "I just hope I didn't say anything stupid to him!"

"To who? Ten-chan?"

Ignoring Misha, Koboshi stood up from bed and walked over to the window to look outside. It was a nice sunny day, but to her a dark cloud was hovering above her, making it rain. 'Did I say something weird to him? What if I mentioned something about Kotarou-kun…? Wait? Why do I need to worry about what I said to Ten-chan about Kotarou-kun? He KNOWS I still love him and….and.'

"Koboshi-chan?"

The blond girl blinked and turned around, only realizing that the pink haired girl was still there. "Oh…I'm sorry, Misha-chan. I guess I was thinking a little too deep there. Thank you for the breakfast."

Misha smiled. "You welcome! If you need anything, just call me okay?"

Koboshi nodded. The pink haired girl seemed to be tending to her needs unlike the usual. The older girl would be in the kitchen all the time, listening to all Shia-san's instructions about how to bake or cook certain stuff. Today, Shia-san must have gone grocery shopping since it was a Saturday and Saturdays were the days that Misha would waste a dozen eggs, hoping to improve her cooking. The blond girl watched as Misha left, just in time for the phone to ring. She heard her answer the phone and just as she sat down on her bed, the pink haired girl came rushing into the bedroom. "Koboshi-chan!"

Startled, Koboshi stood up and glanced at her. The pink haired girl's wrinkles were beginning to crease her forehead, showing the worries in her face. "What is it?"

"It's your aunt…"

* * *

This wasn't supposed to happen. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Part of her felt like dying, but the rest felt like struggling to survive. She didn't know what to feel. Someone was pulling her down, yet at the same time, someone was trying to push her back up as she began to drown in her own tears. She wanted to do something, yet she wasn't a god or an angel to make things right again. All she could do was watch through the slightly ajar door and listen to the beeping sound of the machine. The doctor and some nurses were passing messages to each other, deciding on what to do and just as the doctor yelled 'clear!' and a 'thump!' sound was heard, a long beep was soon to follow.

Koboshi glanced at Hinari, whose tears flowing non-stop from her eyes. She turned to her husband and buried her face in his chest. She wept as quietly as she could, trying to muffle any noise that many would most likely hear from the other rooms. The blond girl stood there, staring through the door. Her heart was beating fast and she could see the door open and a middle aged doctor soon came out. He glanced at Koboshi, and then turned his attention at the daughter. "I'm sorry…" was all he said, before approaching Hinari and her husband, Yoshi.

Koboshi clenched her fists at her sides. "No…she's not dead."

Everyone present in the room looked at her. "Koboshi-chan…" Yoshi sighed and squeezed his wife gently in his arms to calm her.

Hinari wiped her tears with the back of her hand and nodded at the doctor. "Thank you, Hiashi-sensei."  
Hiashi-sensei nodded and left without a word.

The blond girl turned and left, ignoring the calls of her cousin. She walked outside of the building where the weather seemed to have remembered her feelings. The rain poured heavily upon her shoulders. She didn't know where she was going, but all she wanted to do was forget everything this ever happened. She wanted to escape from it all. She felt like everyone had abandoned her. Aunt Minako was always there for her. Her parents were too busy with their work to pay attention. The only time they did was that she did well in her classes and that they would pay for her schooling in America. Her aunt was the first person to listen to her problems…the first person to remember her birthday and the very first person to ever know her fears and her doubts that not even her own parents knew about. And now…the only person whom she felt she could relate to was gone.

"Uematsu?"

The blond girl looked up. Takashi was standing there, shocked and at the same time relieved. "Ten-chan? I…I don't know why I'm here."

Takashi sighed. "Come on in…you'll catch a cold." He led her inside gently and closed the door behind them. "I was beginning to feel worried about you. Misha-san called me and asked me where you were. She told me you left so suddenly. How is your aunt?"

Koboshi did not answer. The blond girl walked over silently to the couch situated in front of the television and sat down. Somehow, she heard him, but she was trying to block out the question from her mind and pretend that she could answer him without lying.

The blond man knew the answer and he need not say a word. He walked over to her and sat down beside her on the couch. He took a quick glance at her before slowly putting his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

Koboshi immediately leaned her head on his shoulder, but it seemed she was trying to hold back her tears.

Takashi knew that and he squeezed her shoulder gently, signaling her without a word to let her know she was able to cry as much as she wanted. Koboshi took a deep breath and on que, her tears began to fall like large pearls from her eyes and began to weep without a care in the world.

After about ten minutes, Takashi heard the last sob and the sound of her soft breathing before her head on his shoulder began to feel heavier than usual. The blond man knew she had fallen asleep. All the crying must have exhausted her and stayed with her throughout the night. "Everything will be all right. I'm here….Koboshi," Takashi whispered.

Koboshi smiled as she slept and could have sworn, just for a split second that she heardthe sound of Takashi's voice saying her name.

* * *

_Note: Hee! Hee! He said her first name! All RIGHT! XD Sorry for the long wait! Please bear with me! I can be lazy! LoL :P_


	6. Confess

**A/N**: Heh! Heh! I just can't wait to finish this story and after the story finishes, there WILL be a sequel:P And now...for a short little bit, here is Kotarou!

-

**Chapter 6 – Confess**

The rain had stopped falling and Kotarou stared outside the window. The television was loud in the background as it was playing some J-pop music. He didn't know what he has been feeling lately. He felt guilty at times, knowing he still loved Misha, but at the same time, he was feeling something else for the girl he has known as his very best friend. Perhaps it is the change in her that made him feel interested, but…

His thoughts were interrupted by a phone ring. Sighing, the purple haired man got up from the couch, muted the television and got up to answer the telephone. "Hello?"

"Kotarou-kun?"

"Misha?" She sounded quite upset about something and Kotarou has gotten pretty good with understanding Misha's feelings just from hearing her voice. It wasn't normally the happy go lucky Misha he knew and loved. "Is something wrong?"

Misha took a deep breath and on the other line was silent for a few seconds before answering, "Yes. I'm quite worried about Koboshi-chan. You see she got a phone call from her cousin, explaining that her Aunt was sent to the hospital. When she found out, she just darted out the door and she hasn't been home since. Ten-chan called actually and he told me that she was there….but I dunno….I know she's safe, but I was just worried about her. Maybe perhaps you could go see her and…"

It was totally unlike Misha to act this way. Normally when something like this happened to her friends, she would go to certain heights to cheer them up. But this…this was different. "Misha? What happened? Did she say something to you?"

"Iiee…I just thought…well she has been ignoring me and hasn't been talking to me when I try to cheer up. Maybe ever since I lost the angel license, I guess I have lost my touch."

Kotarou sighed. "I'll go see her. Don't worry about it, Misha. Please cheer up and everything will be all right, okay?" He smiled, even though he knew she couldn't see it, but deep down in his heart, he knew she would eventually feel it.

Maybe it wouldn't be too bad. If she could just hold on to the one memory she would cherish forever about her and Kotarou-kun, then she can finally move on. She curled her arms and legs together in a fetal position closer to the warmth she was feeling around her. It felt wonderful and she wanted to stay like this forever. She felt that certain warmth move, alarming her a little bit. She was startled even more when she felt a heartbeat close to her ears.

Koboshi looked up and noticed Takashi on the couch with one arm around her protectively, while the other was rested to his side. His neck was resting at the edge of the couch and he had slid just enough so his feet were pressed straight down on the ground. She was cuddled awfully close to him at his side, her head rested on a pillow that he probably provided during her sleep. She stared at his face. His eyes were closed and he looked quite peaceful sleeping there.

Takashi opened his eyes and noticed her looking at him. "Hey. Sorry, I should have woken you up, but I didn't want to disturb you."

The blond haired girl smiled and sat up. She had forgotten than she was crying last night and must have fallen asleep in his arms. "It's all right. Thank you." For some reason, before she decided against him, she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Takashi was surprised at this, but did not flinch. He liked the feeling of her warm lips. It felt wonderful.

Suddenly, the front door burst open. Kenji marched in, carrying two full bags of groceries. "Hey Takashi! Sorry, I had to work late at night. I brought some groceries though so we can have a full week WITH food!" He laughed, dropped the groceries on the counter and turned around. "Oh!" He was startled to see Koboshi standing there, looking a little bit alarmed and embarrassed. Takashi was up on his feet, slightly in front of Koboshi, as if to block her, hoping his roommate could not see. "Hello, Koboshi-chan! How are you?"

Koboshi dusted off imaginary dust off of her skirt and smiled back at Kenji. "Hello, Kenji-san. I am all right, how about you?"

Kenji nodded and went to grab something from one of the grocery bags and tossed her an apple. "Oh I'm quite tired, but I've had my amusement for the day! Have that apple for breakfast; I'm sure you must be hungry!" He winked at Koboshi. Koboshi blushed VERY red and nodded silently.

"Kenji, it's not what you think."

The older man shrugged. "Hey, it's none of my business. Well, anyways, I gotta go and sleep. I need it!" He turned and left for his bedroom.

Takashi sighed and glanced over at Koboshi who was now eating the apple quite hungrily. "I'm sorry about my roommate. He likes to tease people."

Koboshi chuckled. "I can tell. Well, I should get going. Thank you again." She turned and walked towards the door.

The blond haired man stared after her. His heart started to beat really fast. How long will he have to wait now? He couldn't take advantage of her, not in the situation she was in. But he knew she couldn't leave him alone, not when she is in pain. She needed someone for comfort, someone who could show her that the whole world needed her and that everyone loved her for who she was. Especially him…

"Ten-chan?" Koboshi glanced up at Takashi curiously.

Takashi looked down at her. He hadn't realized that while he was contemplating, he had gone after her, grabbing her hand and forcing her to stop by the doorway. He quickly let go of Koboshi's hand. He took a deep breath and frowned at her. "I can't take this anymore, Uematsu."

"Can't take what?"

"THIS! Me…you…Us spending time together. What does it mean to you?"

Koboshi chuckled. "Well, it's obvious isn't it? We're best friends! We always have! It's what best friends do!"

Takashi continued to frown. "Is that what you really think?"

No. She didn't want this to happen. The blond girl looked away. "Ten-chan, I can't do this right now. Not right now, please."

"Then WHEN? When are you ready to realize that he no longer loves you! He loves someone else! I'm here for you more than he ever was! I have seen your pain! You need to realize that!"

"That's none of your business!"

But he had ignored what she said. "When are you going to realize that I…"

Koboshi turned her head back to him. "That you-!" Before she had a chance to finish her sentence, he had pulled her close to him in an embrace. He then moved her just at arm's length, stared into her eyes and leaned down to press his lips against hers. He kept her locked in his arms in a loving embrace. Koboshi closed her eyes, tears started to fall from them and she kissed him back like nothing mattered anymore.

"Koboshi-chan?"

The two then pulled apart at the sound of a familiar voice. Koboshi and Takashi looked down the hallway and noticed Kotarou standing there with a shocked face. "K-Kotarou-kun!"

Kotarou, with his fists clenched at his sides glared at the both of them, mostly towards Takashi. "You bastard!" He charged at Takashi and before the both of them could even react, the sound of a fist connecting against Takashi's face could be heard.

"Kotarou-kun! NO!" Koboshi shrieked. She ran to Ten-chan's side who had stumbled a little bit backwards. She glared at Kotarou. "What do you think you're doing?"

Takashi wiped the blood from his nose with the back of his hand and frowned at him. "What the hell is wrong with you, Kotarou?"

"How DARE you take advantage of Koboshi-chan!" He made a charge again, but Koboshi jumped in between them.

"He didn't take advantage of me, Kotarou-kun! He's always been there for me and…"

"And what? Just because he's always been there for you, you thank him by kissing him back? I had to find out from Misha about your aunt dying and yet you didn't even bother to tell me this? All three of us are supposed to be in this together!"

"Why do you care?" Koboshi screamed, more tears falling from her eyes. She looked pathetic, but she didn't care anymore. "I don't have to tell you everything! I can tell anyone I want!"

"I care because we're all friends here, Koboshi-chan…" Koboshi noticed Kotarou's hurt look on his face and part of her now regretted of ever saying such a thing.

The blond girl looked away, wiping the tears from her eyes. "W-well, I figured MISHA-SAN would have already told you anyway, so there was really no point in me telling you everything."

Kotarou frowned. "I thought we were over this a long time ago? I thought we had solved this problem between us?"

"Baka," Takashi mumbled. "Do you really think it's that easy to get over someone?"

Koboshi and Kotarou glanced at him.

"Forget this…I'm tired of chasing after you Uematsu, knowing that you'll NEVER get over him. I am tired of being your second choice. Let me know whenever you're ready." Takashi took a quick hurt glance at Koboshi, before walking passed her and into his apartment. He closed the door behind him and disappeared.

The blond girl stared at the closed door, speechless and confused. She turned her attention back at Kotarou, looked down on the floor and walked away from him before he had a chance to say anything.

-

What was he thinking? Was he being unfair to Koboshi?

_Of course you were_, a voice whispered unknowingly into his mind.

"…-chan?"

Takashi sighed and slammed his head down on his desk. He was a total jerk to her. He knew he couldn't run away from this problem forever. It was his fault for saying those things. She was the one in pain, not him. Her aunt just died for goodness sakes.

"TEN-CHAN!"

Takashi jerked his head up and glanced over at Seika and Kenji. Both of his roommates were staring at him curiously.

"Are you all right?" Seika asked him worriedly.

The blond young man straightened up in his chair and cleared his throat. "Yeah, I'm all right. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, we could see your head slamming against the table from where we were sitting. Remarkably it was loud enough that the librarian could hear you from where she is sitting at the very end of the room." Kenji pointed with his thumb at the female librarian glaring at him.

Takashi looked at her apologetically and gathered up his things, which were gathered all over his desk. The essay that he was supposed to finish for next week was only halfway down. Seika seemed to have noticed this as he took the paper resting in front of his roommate and glanced at it.

"You haven't finished much of your essay," the quiet roommate commented.

The blond took the paper from Seika's hand and stuffed it in his now messy binder. "I haven't been able to do ANYTHING ever since what happened two days ago."

"So you haven't spoken to her since then either?" Kenji asked.

They walked down the hallway as Takashi gave another apologetic look at the young librarian. They left the library quickly and were now walking down the street towards the soccer field. "No, I haven't," Takashi replied regrettably as they arrived at the field. Most of the players were already there and they started to pass the ball around as soon as Seika handed it to them. Takashi and Kenji both sat down on the bench in the sides. Seika joined the two men seconds later. "Takashi, you have to talk to her," Seika advised him. "It's not doing you any good just trying to avoid her. I'm sure she would prefer that you approach her since you were the jerk."

"Thanks," Takashi mumbled. "But you're right. I should go talk to her." He took a deep breath and stood up, stuffing his binder back into his backpack.

"Where are you going?" Kenji asked.

"What do you think? I'm going to talk to her."

"What about the soccer game?" Seika said.

Takashi shrugged. "What about it? It's not really a soccer game. It's just for fun." He stared at nothing in particular, thinking about Koboshi. "Koboshi is more important to me right now. See you guys later." And for that he left, leaving his two friends behind.

-

The sky darkened quickly.

Clouds hovered above her.

It was like out from a horror movie, but there was nothing scary about the clouds right now, save for the fact that she was standing right on top of the graveyards, but other than that she was not afraid. The wind blew past her, ruining a little bit of her hair that she did best to keep in tact, but she didn't care at that moment. All she needed was a little bit of comfort. Comfort that if she were to kneel in front of her grave right now, she could see her aunt and may be able to speak to her face to face. It may sound crazy but that is what she was wishing for right now.

"Hi," she said quietly, placing a small rose on top of the gravestone. "Sorry I haven't been able to come visit you." She glanced at the candles already lit up. "I guess your daughter has already come to visit. That's good. She must miss you very much. Well, we ALL miss you very much. Mother said she's going to stop by right before I have to go back to America and come see you…" She took a deep breath. Slowly, the emotions that she tried hardest to bottle up inside while she talked with her aunt were coming out. Koboshi placed her umbrella beside her and clasped her hands together for a quick prayer before continuing on. "I have news actually. Ten-chan has…confessed his feelings for me. He-he kissed me you know. I thought I would be happy, but I still wasn't sure how I felt. I kissed him back though…I had to admit it was a wonderful kiss." She sighed and looked down on the ground. "Now, I am not sure what to do. Kotarou-kun saw us and I THINK he was jealous or maybe jealous with the fact that I had not told him about you. He was angry that I only told Ten-chan about you. I wanted to tell him…I did! But…but it seemed I could trust Ten-chan more. And I think…I think-!" She was stopped when the rain started to pour madly above her. Wincing, Koboshi quickly grabbed her umbrella, opened it up and stood on her feet. "Well, you get the point. I should get going anyways. Sorry for making this conversation short. I think I may have to talk to Ten-chan about this. I know he didn't mean all those things he said." She took another deep breath and as she turned, she noticed a tall figure standing there. "Ah!" Koboshi screamed. His face was covered by his black umbrella, but the young woman immediately knew who it was.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Takashi replied, approaching her.

"It's…it's all right." She paused. "Did…did you hear anything?"

Takashi did not answer.

Koboshi looked away, red in the face.

"I don't know how you feel, Uematsu, but I don't mind if you want to think about it first before deciding what to do with me. My feelings will never go away. I have learned that so many years ago. I tried to suppress them but you coming back made it even tougher for me to move on with my life. I liked the idea of us being really good friends, but even as friends, my feelings for you will always going to be there, hoping that one day it will be more than just friendship between us."

Koboshi looked back at him and smiled. "Thank you. I would like to think about it first."

"But before you do, can I just…can I just embrace you one more time?"

The blond girl was surprised at this request, but she approached him and allowed him to do so. Without warning, Takashi let go of his umbrella and wrapped both his arms around her for an embrace.

"Ten-chan, you'll get soaked!" Koboshi went on her tiptoes, trying to cover both of them with her umbrella since Takashi was a lot taller than her.

"I don't care." He closed his eyes and whispered something in her ear that Koboshi could not quite catch. The sound of the rain was even harder to catch what he was saying.

"What?"

Takashi pulled away from her, picked up his umbrella quickly and left without another word.

-

**A/N**: WOOT! WOOT! Another emotional ending! What will happen next? Dun dun duuun! Stay tuned for the next chapter! ;)


	7. Kotaroukun

**A/N**: Where have all the reviewers gone:( Oh well, I at least have ONE VERY committed reviewer for the time being! Thanks mary-sue hedgehog! XD Hey folks, we are close to the end now! I am thinking in about 1-2 chapters this story will soon end, depending on the situation! XD So what DID Takashi whisper in Koboshi's ear before she left? You'll find out here in this chapter! If you CAN! ;) Oh, I find that this is the longest chapter out of the other chapters so pay attention :P

-

**Chapter 7 – Kotarou-kun **

She tossed and turned for almost a week, wondering what he had said on that day. It was beginning to disturb her deeply. It made her think so much that even as she got up the next morning, she couldn't figure out what to eat for breakfast. Koboshi swore she heard her cousin ask her what she wanted, but she wasn't sure what she replied with.

"Koboshi-chan?"

The blond haired girl looked up groggily. She couldn't concentrate. She saw a blurry figure, but she just stared and did not even blink.

"Koboshi-chan, are you all right?" Hinari waved a hand in front of her younger cousin.

What did he say to her? He wanted to know. It was because of the hard rain and the umbrella that prevented her from understanding what he meant. However, she could have sworn he said something about he would always be there for her despite the circumstances. Maybe?

"Koboshi-chan!"

"Huh? What?" Koboshi blinked and finally found her focus back. This time, the blurry figure she noticed before took the form of her older cousin, Hinari. "Oh, gomenne, Hinari-chan. I was just-!"

"In your own world, I understand," Hinari said, finishing the sentence for her. "What's on your mind this time?" She sat down and started eating her favourite cereal.

Koboshi sighed and sat up straight. "There's this guy…"

"You mean Takashi-kun?"

The blond girl looked at her. "Y-yeah…anyways, Ten-chan and I did something in which I wasn't sure should have happened. I mean…I don't even know what I was thinking when I did it. It was just in the moment and…and…"

"So you and Takashi kissed, is that what you're saying?" Hinari smiled, laying her chin down on her upward palm on the table.

"Yes." Koboshi stood up and grabbed her own bowl from the cabinet and sat back down. She poured milk in her bowl and some of her cousin's cereal.

Hinari nodded and leaned back on her chair and took a scoop of her cereal with her spoon. "Listen, he's obviously in love with you, no doubt about that. My question is…WHY did you kiss him back? Do you feel the same way about him then?" She took a bite of her cereal.

Koboshi stopped in the middle of her scooping cereal with her spoon and thought about it for a moment before saying, "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? Do you still love a boy from the past?"

The blond girl paused and looked at her. "How did you know that?"

Hinari shrugged. "It was just a hunch. Why else would you be hesitating with how you feel about him, unless you are still hanging on to your feelings for this other guy?"

"You're good." She took a bite of her own cereal and leaned back on her chair as well. Koboshi laid her spoon down on the table and took a deep breath. "And yes I still love Kotarou-kun. I cannot change how I feel but…"

"Koboshi-chan, it's obvious you're finally moving on. With you always hanging out with Takashi-kun and you sharing all your fears and your pain to him instead of sharing them with Kotarou-kun, it's obvious you're slowly returning his feelings. You're hesitating because it feels awkward for you, since you've always thought Takashi-kun as your best friend and you're slowly realizing there is more to it than that." Hinari finished with her last scoop of her cereal and stood up to dump the bowl in the sink. She turned and folded her arms across her chest, leaning her back against the sink. "You're scared."

The blond girl frowned and said nothing as she continued to eat her cereal.

Hinari sighed and sat back down on her chair. She studied her younger cousin for a bit before asking, "Did he say anything to you?"

Koboshi nodded. "He said something to me last night when I went to visit auntie in the graveyard, but I couldn't quite understand what it was."

"Then there's your excuse to go see him and ask him what he said so you two can finally figure out what to do."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

Koboshi took a deep breath. "I'm going back to America tomorrow."

Hinari was silent for a while, before she shrugged and said, "Suit yourself then."

Koboshi stood up and dumped her bowl into the sink. She glanced out the window and noticed that the sun was shining brightly outside. "I think I'm gonna go for a walk."

Her older cousin nodded. "Have fun."

"I will." The blond haired girl walked out the door. She was barely out of the street when she noticed Kotarou walking towards her. Koboshi paused and waited for him to come to her. "K-Kotarou-kun."

Kotarou stopped in front of her and nodded, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Hey, Koboshi-chan."

"What brings you in this neighborhood?" She avoided any eye contact with him as she walked passed him. She wished people would stop pestering her at this time. "I thought you were angry with me?" Koboshi added sarcastically.

Kotarou followed suit, joining her at her side as they walked down a narrow street. "I just wanted to apologize about what happened a few days ago. I was jealous…"

"Jealous over what?" She crossed an intersection to the other side and Kotarou followed closely behind her. "It's not like there was anything for you to be jealous over. Ten-chan and I are just friends."

"I know, I know I get it now." Koboshi continued to walk and Kotarou was getting irritated. "Can you please just stop for a second?"

Koboshi frowned and turned around. "No, I can't stop for a second!" She looked away from him. "Why didn't you tell me about Misha-chan? You KNOW how I felt about you!"

"Come on, Koboshi-chan! Aren't we over this yet? I've already told you my feelings a long time ago and you told me you were over it! How was I supposed to know I would get together with Misha and make you jealous? You know that's not what I intended to do! The last thing I would do is hurt my very best friend in the whole world!"

Koboshi was silent.

"Why are you being childish about this? Can't we just get over this and just be friends again? I miss that…" Kotarou knew he had said the wrong words at the beginning, but he didn't care.

What he said truly hurt her, but his honesty made her realize that she was being selfish. She knew he no longer belonged to her. He never did. He belonged to Misha and for so long she was denying that fact. Koboshi sighed and turned around to look at him again. "I do miss being friends with you, Kotarou-kun."

"But it will probably be a while getting used to it, ne?"

Koboshi nodded. "Hai, but I will try my very best."

-

"_I was the boy with the rose."_

Takashi opened his eyes. Morning became clear to him when the rays of the sun greeted him through the window. He lifted up his arm to block the sun and stared outside.

Again and again he thought about the night before. He had finally confessed to her, kissed her and told her the truth. He wished Koboshi would make up her mind, but if he told her that, it would be unfair for her. He didn't mind waiting, of course he has waited for years and he finally had the courage to tell her how he felt.

The blond man touched his lips. The kiss from days before still lingered there. When she kissed back, it felt quite wonderful to his touch. He didn't expect her to kiss back. He expected her to push him away and ask him why he did such a thing and that would have been his moment to let her know his feelings. He was surprised when she returned the kiss. Takashi's hand touched the cut from Kotarou's punch on the corner of his mouth and winced. Despite it happening a few days ago, the bruise was still kind of there. Just like Koboshi's kiss, it was still lingering, letting him know of the guilt that was slowly creeping in.

Should he feel guilty?

Part of him felt like he was and part of him felt like he wasn't responsible for it. Koboshi made a choice and it was her choice to turn to whoever she wanted to. It wasn't his fault she turned to him and not to the man whom he knows Koboshi will always cherish in her heart. If someone were to feel responsible, it should have been Kotarou. He wasn't there for her. Takashi was always there for her and only her.

"Takashi, you awake?"

A knock on the door brought Takashi back from his thoughts and glanced at the door. It opened slightly revealing Seika. It was unlike him to step into his room. Normally, it would be Kenji, for he was always the curious one. "Hey. Yeah I just woke up. What is it?" He sat up and searched for his slippers.

"Someone's here to see you." He opened the door wider to reveal a purple haired young man standing there.

Takashi frowned and folded his arms across his chest.

All three men stood there quietly, before Seika broke the silence for just a little bit. "Well, I'll be heading out to class anyways. See you later, Takashi."

The blond haired man nodded. "See ya." He waited until Seika was out before saying, "What is it, Kotarou? Have you come here to lecture me again about Uematsu? Just so you know, she's not with me, if that's what you're wondering. If it makes you happy, she said she'll think about what's going to happen between us. I haven't spoken to her in days so you can just forget about-!"

"I just came here to apologize, Ten-chan," Kotarou interrupted.

Takashi said nothing and walked out of his room, pass Kotarou. "Wow and it took you three days to think about it? Or did it take a lot of Misha-san's convincing for you to apologize to me?" He grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen and turned around to face Kotarou while sipping on the water.

"That's not fair Ten-chan. I'm apologizing to you here right now and you're acting like a jerk about it. I just had a lot of things to think about."

Takashi sighed. "Look, I admit that I don't want this friendship between us to end over a little quarrel, but dammit Kotarou…" He glanced at Kotarou and rubbed the side of his face where his best friend had hit him. "You hit a mean punch! Where did you learn to do that?" He chuckled.

Kotarou smirked and folded his arms across his chest. "From you."

"Really? Oh wow…" Takashi grinned and began clenching and unclenching his fists. "I guess all those physical activities really helped improved my skills, eh?"

The purpled haired man's smirk grew wider. "You wish. Hey listen, did you talk to her yet ever since that day?"

Takashi shook his head. "I thought maybe I should just give her some time and space."

"Are you sure? You do know she's leaving tomorrow, right?"

Takashi choked on his water. He coughed and swallowed quickly before regaining back his breathing and said, "What?"

Kotarou nodded. "Look Takashi, I thought about my feelings for so long. I don't know what came over me. I guess I was just jealous with you two always spending time together and her not telling me everything about her aunt."

"So you don't love her?"

"I thought I did, but I don't think so. I love Misha. Koboshi-chan's been away for so long, she never contacted me, never wrote a letter to me, except to you and I felt like she was distancing her friendship away from the both of us."

"Really? I know she still loves you."

Kotarou nodded. "Yes, I know."

The blond haired man chuckled. "This is perhaps the FIRST ever adult conversation we had."

"Wow, isn't that something?" his best friend smiled. "And I thought we would end up with a fist fight again. Usually that's how we resolve things right?"

Takashi rolled his eyes. "You wish. How did you know she was leaving tomorrow?" He was trying to speak as casually as he can, not showing any concerns towards his best friend, but he knew it was useless since Kotarou could read his face like a book.

"I talked with her before I came here. So what are you going to do about Koboshi-chan leaving?"

"Oh, that's good you guys are all right now." The blond haired man put his empty glass in the sink. "What can I do? It's her choice after all. If she chooses not to speak to me about our little situation, then so be it. I am through waiting for her."

Kotarou studied him for a moment before saying, "Are you sure about that?"

Takashi stared back at him, then swore and looked away. "Kuso! Don't do that." He crossed over to the living room and plopped down on the couch and turned on the television. "I hate it when you always know what I'm thinking."

His best friend joined him on the couch seconds later, chuckling. "Of course! Best friends ALWAYS know what each of them is thinking! So is this a truce?" He lifted up a knuckle towards Takashi.

Takashi glanced at his best friend and nodded, hitting Kotarou's knuckle with his own gently. "Yeah, truce."

-

For hours on end, Takashi and Kotarou talked about their childhood past that included Koboshi. Throughout the conversation, however Kotarou would always ask Takashi if he has decided yet whether to approach Koboshi on their matter before she goes back to America. Takashi would always hesitate with an answer before deciding to say 'no.'

"You can't avoid this forever, Ten-chan," Kotarou advised. "You have to resolve this problem between you two before she goes back. I'm sure she'd want that from you." He grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bag that Takashi was holding in between them.

"Kotarou, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't want to hassle her anymore than I already did? If she wants to think about it, then I'll let her think about it."

"Yes, let her think about it in America too and once she's decided for example that she'd date you, it would be a long distance relationship and if she decided against dating you, then there's no worries, your friendship will end right then and there. You don't EVER have to contact each other. She can move on with her life and you can move on with yours."

"EXACTLY!" Takashi tossed some popcorn in the air and caught only half of it with his mouth, while the rest scattered around on the floor. He leaned over and picked them up and placed them on the table where he would remember to pick it up later and toss it in the garbage.

Kotarou frowned. "Do you really want that to happen?"

Both gentlemen looked at each other, before they were interrupted by the phone ringing. Takashi sighed and stood up. He walked over to the kitchen where the phone would be hanging on the wall and answered it. "Moshi moshi."

There was silence on the line.

"Hello?" Takashi spoke again. He stuffed some popcorn into his mouth and began chewing while he waited for someone to answer on the other line.

"Ten-chan…" It was Koboshi.

Takashi coughed and choked on a piece of popcorn that went the wrong way. He punched gently at his chest and managed to get that piece of popcorn out. He coughed again. "Hey."

"Ten-chan, I'm not sure if you've heard…I'm going back to America tomorrow."

It was real. He thought he was dreaming when Kotarou mentioned that. "Oh, I see. Yes, I have heard that from Kotarou."

"Kotarou-kun spoke with you?"

Takashi nodded as if she was actually standing there looking at him. "Yeah. We're all right now."

"Oh, that's good. I'm glad to hear that."

"Yeah…"

"Well, that's all I wanted to say."

"Really? Oh okay, have fun in America." He knew he sounded cold, but he couldn't do this anymore. If he ran after her, what good would that do? If she returned his feelings, she can't stay in the apartment with three guys. What would her parents and her cousin say about that? She would eventually go to American, unless she decides to live with them…

There was silence on the other line.

Takashi rubbed the back of his neck. "Listen, Uematsu, I can't talk right now. I have some things to do."

"Okay…I-I wish you good luck."

"Yeah, you too." He stayed on the phone, silently listening to the other line. Takashi could hear Koboshi sigh before hanging up the phone. He pulled his ear away and stared at the phone, trying to understand what just happened and put the phone back on its receiver.

"You are such an idiot," Kotarou spoke behind him.

Startled, Takashi turned around and frowned. "Do you like to listen to people's conversations or something? And don't call me an idiot."

"Well you are." Kotarou went to the refrigerator and rummaged for something to drink. He found an orange juice container and poured himself a glass. "You're going to be spending your whole life regretting your decision not to tell her. And if you ever decide to tell her through the phone, you would know right away that she would have a boyfriend or maybe even a husband."

Takashi's frown continued to etch on his face. "That's not funny."

"I know it's not, but it could happen." He took a full gulp of his orange juice until it emptied out and poured himself some more. "Hey listen, tonight Misha and I are going out to dinner. What are you doing this evening?"

"Studying."

"On a Friday night? You've GOTTA be kidding me!" He stared at his blond friend's face and noticed that he was quite serious about what he had said.

Takashi shrugged. "I have finals."

Kotarou shook his head. "No, you're not."

"Nani?"

"I said no you're not studying on a Friday night. You're joining me and Misha for dinner. It will be my treat."

"Fine," Takashi replied, finally giving in.

-

"What? You want me to come to dinner with you and Kotarou-kun tonight?" Koboshi pressed her ears closely against the phone to make sure she was hearing right. She was just packing her stuff for tomorrow when she leaves when the phone rang. Misha had called her and was practically begging her to come to dinner with her and Kotarou. Her excuse was that the dinner itself was for her going away get-together thing. At first Koboshi didn't feel right intruding in their dinner especially if it was just the two of them, but…?

"Please! Please! Pleeeeeeaaaaassseeeee, Koboshi-chan!" Misha pleaded.

Koboshi took a deep breath. "All right, all right. You have to stop begging me like this, Misha-chan or else I won't answer the phone anymore."

"I promise!"

"Fine, should I wear something fancy or anything?"

"Yes! Something pretty because Kotarou-kun is picking the restaurant! He said it would be something fancy!"

"All right, I'll see if I can pick up something from my closet."

"Good! See yas tonight! Bye!"

"Okay, see ya." Koboshi hung up the phone and glanced down at the clothes already packed in her luggage. _What have I gotten myself into now?_ She thought.

-

**A/N**: WOOH! THAT was a long chapter! I thought I might put all the conversations in here to show that Kotarou is all right with the both of them now! Yeay! About maybe 1-2 chapters left, depending on how it turns out! XD


	8. Never Let Go

A/N: OH MY! I can't believe there are still devoted readers out there! Thank you for sticking with me! Now, we are close to the ending, so what will happen between them now!? Keep reading!

**Chapter 8 – Never Let Go **

Silence.

It was only them inside a bubble where the noise was consumed by this round space. It took perhaps the waiter to enter this bubble of silence to finally break through the barrier.

"Is there anything I can get you to drink?" he asked, glancing down at the short, pretty blond dressed in a white sunshine dress with a white floral long sleeved blazer. She looked up at him and shook her head silently.

The waiter nodded and glanced over at the other blond, this time, male and asked the same question. "I would like two iced teas please. One for my date beside me."

The young blond girl looked at him, but said nothing. The waiter nodded and left quickly, not wanting to disturb whatever tension was building up with the both of them.

'Date?' Koboshi turned to Takashi. "I didn't need you to order for me."

Takashi shrugged. "It's fine. I mean, who else should start the conversation?" He glared over at Kotarou and looked away quickly. This was perhaps the most disturbing thing Kotarou and perhaps his alibi Misha have EVER done.

"So, have you decided what to order yet, Kotarou-kun?" Misha said, trying to relieve tension as she turned to talk to her boyfriend.

Kotarou, trying to avoid Takashi's eye contact earlier removed his face away from the menu and glanced at Misha. Takashi could actually see large beads of sweat pouring down Kotarou's face. "Well I think I'm going to have crab for dinner! What about you?"

"I don't really know! What about you Koboshi-chan?"

Koboshi looked up. "Huh? Oh….I don't know yet." She glanced with the corner of her eye towards Takashi, whose head seemed to be turned towards a young female waitress tending to a couple two tables down. She felt a sudden tinge of jealousy and for some reason she found that the bread in her hand was quite soft. Koboshi looked down and realized that the foccacia bread had crumbled in her hand. The blond girl quickly put the bread down on the plate and turned her eyes back towards her menu.

Takashi sighed. Staring off into space wasn't working, especially if that female waitress looked as though, underneath the mass of auburn air, was wearing a platinum blond wig, bright enough to be a lamp post. It was very distracting and he wished more than anything to pull that wig off than sitting beside Koboshi without a word. The silence was killing him!

The waiter came back minutes later with their drinks and set the glasses down beside them. Takashi, without looking grabbed the glass, but instead felt a warm hand against his. Startled, he pulled away and glanced over to find Koboshi was staring back at him. "Oh! Sorry…I thought…"

Koboshi shook her head. "No, I wasn't looking either. But your drink is actually on that side."

Takashi glanced to his right and noticed another ice tea. "Right." He cleared his throat and took that glass instead and started drinking. 'Note to self…remind me to kill Kotarou in his sleep!' he thought to himself. If only he had changed his mind the moment he stepped out of his dorm room.

* * *

...20 minutes ago...

"So, what restaurant are we going again?" He pressed the phone tightly in between his shoulder and his cheek, while multitasking to tie his tie around his the collar of his shirt properly.

"It's this nice Italian restaurant that Misha and I found while we went for a stroll!" Kotarou said excitedly. He seemed to be getting ready as well from the sound of Kotarou moving about so much on the other line.

"Okay, well I'm not going to stay that long. I have things to do."

"All right I gotcha! Listen, it's a fancy restaurant so you ARE going to wear something fancy right?"

Takashi sighed. "Yes, MOM!"

Kotarou chuckled. "Just checking."

"All right, so where is this place?"

"You know that ice cream place we like to go to?"

"Yeah?" Mentioning an ice cream place reminded him of the time he and Koboshi went out to eat there. No matter the outcome, it was still one of the most memorable moments he's had with her. He grabbed his black formal shoes and sat down on the bed and began putting them on.

"It's right across from it. It's quite hard to see because it's covered behind those tall bushes. It's a good thing Misha and I decided to see what was behind it. Wha-? Yeah, he is." Takashi thought for a moment on who he was talking to, then after a few moments of silence, he could hear Misha whispering to Kotarou on the other line. "I know I know! Sorry about that, Ten-chan. Misha has something to ask you actually, but she's too busy getting ready right now, but she wants to know what you're going to do with Koboshi-chan."

The blond knew this was coming. "Tell her, nothing. It's up to her to decide."

There was another silence as Kotarou repeated to Misha what his friend had said. "Yes, that's what he said! What? Okay…what!?" Takashi suddenly could hear muffled voices in the other line and he could no longer hear what they were talking about. It seemed as though Misha had mentioned something to Kotarou that shocked him and Takashi did not like the sound of it.

"Kotarou? What's going on? Did something happen?"

"Yeah! Sorry, Misha needed help with something! I'll see you in 20 minutes there, all right?"

"Yeah…okay…"

"Misha! What were you thinking!?" _Click!_

Takashi stared at the phone for a moment, trying to figure out what just happened and hung up the phone.

* * *

...20 minutes later present time...

The restaurant was definitely packed. With Saturday hitting them tomorrow, it's no wonder a lot of couples could be seen wandering around town and find themselves inside this beautifully lit restaurant. It was a sight to behold. Fake vines were carefully manually wrapped around single chairs, while in booths, furnished wooden tables and seats were perfect to make it look as though you were eating in an Italian vineyard. Waiters and waitresses were dressed in an Italian attire to show which ones worked there. He looked around, hoping to spot Misha and Kotarou amongst the crowd.

"Ten-chan!"

Takashi heard Misha's loud voice and spotted them just in the corner of a booth. Misha sat across from Kotarou, but someone else was sitting with them. He couldn't see who it was since it was too dark and he approached them quickly, careful not to bump into any chairs in case someone was in the middle of eating something. As soon as he neared them, he paused and noticed that the person sitting next to the pink haired girl was Koboshi. She probably didn't know he was coming, since she also looked at him, shocked beyond words.

Kotarou glanced at Takashi apologetically and moved aside for his friend to sit beside him. It was awkward at first, but just like Misha, she would always do her best to make things comfortable for everyone. "Ah! Would you like to have something to drink, Koboshi-chan?"

Koboshi, with the corner of her eyes saw Ten-chan staring at the attractive looking waitress talking with the customers and jotting down their answers. The restaurant was getting louder as everyone who had reserved their seats earlier arrived for their evening meals. She looked away quickly, feeling as if her heart has been crushed by a giant's feet. 'How could he be staring at that pretty waitress after his confession to me?' She thought. She was feeling a little hint of jealousy and Kotarou could see it in his best friend's eyes.

"Hey." Kotarou nudged Ten-chan in the arm. "Are you two ever going to talk?" The purple haired man whispered to his best friend's ear. He was the only one, in comparison to Misha to have noticed that his best friends in the whole world had not acknowledged each other in the beginning. He was beginning to see Koboshi trying to suppress her own feelings of jealousy. "If you keep staring at that waitress so long, I swear you're undressing her with your eyes."

Shocked at this comment, Takashi turned his head to face Kotarou so he could say something, instead met eyes with Koboshi. In a fleeting moment, his heart beat and for some strange reason, as they locked eyes with each other, they felt each other's heart beat. Koboshi could not keep her eyes off of him, realizing only at that moment of how blue his eyes were. He was indeed a handsome man and it was no wonder he was quite popular with the girls during their middle school days. She felt her cheeks burning and she quickly turned away, hoping that the menu in her hands would keep her attention away from the handsome blond sitting across the table. However, she had forgotten that they had already ordered something and that she wasn't holding anything to keep her occupied.

"Ne, ne, Koboshi-chan?"

The blond girl looked up. Misha was smiling at her sweetly, looking at her with those bright green eyes. "What is it, Misha-san?"

"What time are you leaving for America tomorrow?" She had that sad look in her eyes and Koboshi knew that they were genuine feelings.

"I'll be leaving around noon," the blond girl replied.

Takashi tried to block out those words, but it was hard. He glanced at her again, but she was doing her best to keep her eyes only on Misha and no one else. Irritated, he turned away and noticed an attractive young woman walking in, dressed up in a sexy black dress. Most of the young men there were staring at the young woman, but Takashi wondered what it would be like to see Koboshi dressed up like that. "!" Startled at himself for thinking that, he turned away again and once more met eyes with Koboshi. This time, she had a hurt look in her face.

"Koboshi-chan?"

Koboshi jerked her head away from him and stood up, her hands clenched at her sides. "I…I have to go to the bathroom." Before Misha had a chance to stop her, the blond girl turned and headed for the bathroom.

'Okay, calm down…calm down….it's not like he cares anymore.'

Has he officially given up? Does he not care anymore? She wished he would at least care she was leaving, even though he had given up on her.

Koboshi stepped inside one of the stalls and closed her eyes. No…she wasn't going to cry. She wasn't going to let some guy ruin the rest of her summer for her. She was leaving and in about a month, he'll get over her. He won't ever have to deal with her. "Maybe it's best that I will NEVER ever come back here for the summer…" She felt tears fall from her eyes. Why do I even care anyway? It's not like he was mine in the first place! He can look at any girl he wants!

But why…why does it hurt so much?

"EH!?"

Koboshi blinked. She recognized that tone of voice anywhere.

"EH!? What are you talking about, Koboshi-chan? You mean you won't EVER come back for the summer?"

Koboshi closed the door behind her and leaned her back against the cold surface of the stall. "What reason would I have to come back here, Misha-san?" She wiped her tears quickly, but they kept coming right out of her eyes. What is she supposed to do now?

"What about Ten-chan?"

That was Misha…straight to the point even though at times, the blond knew the pink haired girl didn't know what she was saying until it made sense to the people she was talking to. "What about Ten-chan? Didn't you see the way he was staring at those girls? It's obvious he's over me now."

"Koboshi-chan…no man can EVER get over you." The pink haired girl had that gentle tone in her voice as she spoke. "Sometimes when a person loves someone, they can never forget how important they are to them. Ten-chan has never forgotten how beautiful you are and I know in his heart, part of him will always belong to you. I think that even as you go back to America, that part of him that loves you will never be erased."

How does she do it? How can she say those things and not pretend that they were true? More tears fell from her eyes and seconds later, she found herself almost kneeled to the ground, her hands over her mouth, trying to suppress her cries. She was losing it. 'Damn her!'

"You just have to trust him."

The blond girl could hear the older girl moving about. She could hear the water going and then seconds later, turned off before the footsteps could be heard moving again. It seemed she stopped right in front of her stall, contemplating whether she should continue to comfort her, instead she turned and left quietly.

* * *

He knew what went wrong. A ticking time bomb had gone off and Takashi was in the middle of the rubble. Misha had come back with a sad look on her face. At first, she didn't look at Kotarou and himself and then when she sat down, she gave such a solemn look that she was about to cry.

"Misha, what's wrong?" Kotarou asked, putting his arm around her.

She turned and glanced at Takashi. "She's sad, Ten-chan."

Takashi didn't know how to reply to her, so no sound came out of his mouth. Misha was waiting for an answer, but as she looked into his eyes, she knew that he didn't need to.

"Ten-chan," Kotarou called.

The blond glanced over at his purple haired friend. He looked away and said nothing.

'Okay, calm down….calm down!' Koboshi thought to herself. She took a deep breath and left the bathroom stall. She looked around cautiously, making sure no one was there, checking for anyone's presence in the stalls. When she was positive no one was there, she washed her face, hoping to get rid of her red face, but try as she might, there was still a little bit of indication that she had been crying. Koboshi walked over to the paper towel dispenser and grabbed at least ten before wiping them all over her face. She sniffed and sighed.

Suddenly, she could hear someone coming in. Koboshi paused, but kept herself as casual as she could before turning around to head back to the restaurant.

"!"

She paused.

Takashi was standing there, looking at her with a sad face. Koboshi's eyes widened. "Ten-chan? What are you doing here? This is the girls' bathroom."

The blond man didn't say a word, instead he leaned against the bathroom door to block anyone from coming in and continued to look at her.

"Ten-chan, we have to get back to the restaurant. We left Kotarou-kun and Misha-san there. I mean, they invited us." She moved to open the door, but Takashi was blocking the door knob. She felt his hand move to grasp hers gently.

"What are you doing?"

Confused, Koboshi looked at him.

"You want to be with me, don't you? Tell me you do, because I KNOW you do."

Koboshi looked away. She felt her heart beat. He had seen her face. "Ten-chan I have to leave tomorrow morning, I can't be with anyone right now. It would be hard for me. Please move out of the way."

Takashi stared at her. He had seen the sad look in her eyes. Takashi could tell that she had been crying, just as Misha told him. He hated seeing her cry and he moved his hand under her chin and lifted her face to him. "Why are you crying?"

She couldn't escape it anymore. "Because…because…" She felt a single tear fall from her eyes. Koboshi jerked her head away from him and closed her eyes. "Don't do this to me now, please. Don't make it harder than it already is."

It was official. She knew. She loved him.

"I won't." He gently moved her face to him again and looked deeply into her eyes. Then and there, he swore to himself that he would NEVER make her cry and Koboshi seemed to know that too with the way he looked at her. He had that strong look in his face. He leaned closer and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Takashi moved his hands on her hips and pulled her in for an embrace.

Koboshi closed her eyes and returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. More tears fell from her eyes as she continued to kiss him. Takashi broke the kiss seconds later and kissed the tears that were falling with such gentleness that Koboshi found herself kissing him again.

She loved him.

He loved her.

"Stay with me," Takashi whispered, leaning his forehead against hers after a few moments of passion. He held her hands in his, still leaned against the door. At one point he felt someone push through the door to get inside, but he had put all his weight against the door that none of the women could push it. Koboshi's weight was also added to that mix because she had leaned against him.

"What about my parents? They're going to wonder where I am."

"So? It's not like they're ever home."

"I can't."

Please don't tell me that, Takashi thought to himself. But he knew her life was in America now. He had to ask her, because if he didn't try, he would have regretted it for the rest of his life not knowing how she felt about him. For once, he made a wise choice in his life. He knew this was one of the good choices he's made. He kissed her again and they walked out of the bathroom together, to the shock of the girls waiting by the door.

* * *

A/U: Woot! I FINALLY finished this one! Now, where will this lead the couple? Check it out in the epilogue! ;) Has Koboshi gone back to America, now that Takashi and her are together? Woot! Check it out! 


	9. Epilogue

Note: SO! The final chapter is here! What did Koboshi decide? Did she stay or did she go? Read this chapter!

* * *

**Epilogue**

For only three months during the summer, this year so much has happened. It wasn't really part of her plan to fall in love, but it happened. Takashi Ayanokouji became part of her life at the very end of the summer and Koboshi felt so happy the moment she stepped through the door.

She looked around…

It was empty.

Koboshi dropped her luggage down, but the emptiness didn't really make her feel lonely. She knew that her heart was now filled with her love for Ten-chan. She walked over to the couch and sat down. Patiently, she waited. What would her family say if she mentioned what her summer was like? What is she supposed to say now?

She sighed and let her mind wander back to him.

Ten-chan had grown up the last time she saw him. He no longer called her 'Uematsu,' but Koboshi and it felt wonderful just hearing it coming out of his lips. She touched her lips and still felt the kisses they shared. She admitted, he was a wonderful kisser and she was quite proud of herself to find someone handsome for both the outside and the inside. The blond girl yawned. She was quite tired, so she stood up and walked over to the bedroom. It was good to be back on the bed and just sleep and dream the night away. She knew she would dream about Takashi, his smile, his voice and his kiss.

Koboshi smiled to herself and allowed sleep to takeover her. It would soon be another day tomorrow. She would have to unpack and start a new day.

* * *

"Hey man, how's it going?"

Takashi looked up and saw his roommate waltzing into the kitchen where he was sitting on the chair by the counter just having his breakfast. It was too early in the morning, but he couldn't sleep after a great night last night. Seika was quite surprised that his blond friend woke up that early, but then again he's done it on several occasions where he had to finish off a paper for his school. However, Takashi had no papers or books surrounding the kitchen counter, so he knew something was up.

"Something wrong?" Seika sat down on the other chair opposite of Takashi in the counter and studied him.

Takashi shook his head. "Nothing." He smiled and continued to eat his breakfast.

Seika knew that if he smiled like that, he didn't need to bother asking to elaborate on his decision to wake up so early in the morning. He shrugged. "Okay, if you need anyone to talk to, just knock on the door okay? I've had a long night shift-Ouch!" There was barely any light peeking through the window, nor there were any lights on in the kitchen, because it was still quite dark, that he had bumped into something soft and heavy slightly blocking Takashi's door.

The blond looked up. "Oh, sorry."

Seika shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I didn't see that luggage there." Luggage? Is he moving out? He didn't bother to ask, instead he moved the luggage so it wasn't in the way and sauntered over to his own bedroom right beside it.

After Seika had disappeared inside his dark room, Takashi finished with his breakfast and put away the dishes before walking to his bedroom. He grabbed the luggage and pulled it inside. He glanced over to his bed and walked towards it, plopping down gently. Takashi wrapped his arm over to the other side of the bed and hugged the sleeping form tightly in his arms.

Koboshi smiled, waking up slightly and placed an arm over his. "Sorry, I took over your bed. I'll call my cousin tomorrow about staying over at their place and I'll call my parents tomorrow."

Takashi kissed her cheek. "What do you think they'll say?"

The blond girl shrugged. "Who knows, but I don't think they'll care as much because they're always away at work."

"What time did you get home last night? Sorry I had to go and leave you here. They called me for an emergency shift and I had no idea anyone else was home either. I hope you didn't feel too lonely." He leaned his head against hers.

Koboshi smiled and shook her head. "No, it was fine. I wasn't lonely at all. Why didn't you tell Seika I was staying here?"

"Because I was tired of people asking too many questions. I'm sure he'll notice by tomorrow." He yawned and closed his eyes.

Koboshi closed her eyes as well and went back to sleep.

She could dream of those three wonderful things about Takashi, but nothing compared to the fact that she was really with him and that she didn't need to sleep in order for him to be beside her always.

She was no longer alone.

And he loved her. And she loved him.

Her Ten-chan.

* * *

**A/U**: WOOT! FINISHED! Don't forget to look up on the sequel of this story…Here is a bit of a preview:

"I can't let you do this anymore!" She glared at her. "I love him more than you! He loves me!"

The other girl smirked. "You really think he can love someone like you!? PLEASE!"

"You can't keep doing this…What is your brother going to say, ne Kaoru? You are better than this. Your deceit will one day make you suffer."

"Am I really a bad person, niisan?"

* * *

**note**: Ahahahahah! We know what's going to happen and YES Kaoru WILL come back for the sequel! XD

Kaoru: Ayanokouji-sama!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! heart eyes


End file.
